


Desires of the Flesh

by kickcows



Series: Vices AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Biting, Body Worship, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis and Ignis are slowly finding their footing on how to deal with their business relationship, as well as the relationship they share together behind closed doors.





	1. Lapse of Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first entry for ‘Ignoct NSFW Week’ over on tumblr. I’ll be writing ‘one-shots’ in the Vices AU for the week. Consider this a mini-arc. ^_^ Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: First Times (Sex in the Regalia) 
> 
> Chapter Summary: Noctis hates meetings with a passion, and becomes easily distracted by his assistant.

* * *

Meetings he can deal with. Meetings are becoming the new norm for Noctis, his father taking a step back in his role in the monarchy, giving Noctis the ‘opportunity’ to show his strengths to the Kingdom of Lucis. What he  _can’t_  deal with are meetings that he takes with his assistant present, Ignis bound and determined to torture him in the only way he knows he can - by distracting him as much as possible with his outfits and behavior towards the ones they take their meeting with.

It’s all business to the outside world. Ever since Ignis ‘Specs’ Scientia became his personal assistant, he’s earned his place next to his side, and has come to earn the respect of many of their kingdom’s dignitaries, some preferring to deal with him directly instead of with the Prince of Lucis. Which Noctis doesn’t really mind, but because his father says he has to be there, he attends and ‘looks pretty’, nodding when instructed to.

They had come up with an agreement between the two of them. Whenever Ignis would address him with ‘Isn’t that right, Your Highness?’ he would reply with a simple nod of his head. If he’s addressed with ‘Do you agree, or not, Your Highness?’ he shakes his head. It’s an easy system to remember, and one that comes in handy more often than not. He’s become quite adept at anticipating which way the conversation is going to go, even if he tunes out because of the way Ignis carries himself during these types of meetings.

This one today - with a dignitary from Pallebram, Noctis becomes distracted by how Ignis carries himself during the conversation. Back at their apartment earlier in the day, Noctis asked him if he could refrain from dressing in a three-piece suit, because he finds it difficult to concentrate on anything when he does that. Ignis had agreed, but it seemed between that conversation, and when the two of them had gotten ready for the day, he had disregarded Noctis’ request, and put on a three piece black suit with a grey vest, the grey and black paisley tie sitting tucked into his vest. He himself is dressed in a black suit, with a black button up shirt and no tie, going the more casual route for this meeting with Pallebram.

“Do you agree, or not, Your Highness?” He clearly hears the words spoken to him, Ignis shooting him a glance with a raised eyebrow, as if to say ‘Shake your head’ as a reminder to him. But Noctis is in zone, his mind wandering to thoughts of what he and his lover had done a few nights before, the tie that’s around Ignis’ neck a reminder of that tryst after work. But before he blows it, he shakes his head and hears the diplomat offer a different solution, to which his lover shoots him a grateful smile, giving him the opportunity to return to his daydream.

The meeting ends, the two of them sharing pleasantries before heading to the parked Regalia, his driver waiting by the back passenger door.

“You were distracted in there.” Ignis says, the two of them walking side by side, keeping a friendly smile on both of their faces.

“You know why I was, Specs.” It slips out, as it seems to do in times when it should not, but luckily, no one is around them to hear.

They approach the Regalia, his driver opening the door for them. “Everything go well in there, Your Highness?” He asks, as Noctis bends down to get into the car.

“Couldn’t be better.” He remarks, sliding over so that Ignis will have plenty of room to sit next to him. As soon as the door closes, he turns towards his lover, who looks at him and shakes his head. “What?”

“Your behavior is showing me that someone needs to be disciplined.” Noctis bites his lip, as he sees lust appear in his lover’s aquamarine eyes. “Right now, Mr. Luke.” He inhales at the name, heat pooling in his belly as he responds to it immediately. A hand touches his thigh, pulling his leg to the side. “Tell your driver to leave us.”

Noctis stares at him, too in shock to make any move. Ignis moves his hand from his thigh, and puts it right up against his cock, his head dropping forward with a low groan. Trying to remember what he has to do, he leans forward and knocks on the glass. It lowers down, their bodies at such an angle that his driver can’t see what’s being done to the lower half of his body. “Is everything alright, Your Highness?”

“I need to have a private conversation with my assistant.” He remarks, the hand on his cock giving him a reassuring push, letting him know that what he’s saying is the right thing. “Could you please leave us? I’ll text you when we’re ready to leave.”

“Very well, Your Highness.” The partition slides back up.

The sound of the car turning off, and the driver’s door opening gives Noctis the opportunity to lean back against the car seat, as he stares at Ignis. “Is that what you wanted, Specs?” He wants to ask why this punishment has to be executed now, when they’re about an hour outside of Insomnia. But he’s learned to not question his lover’s ways, instead accepts them at face value, knowing that if this couldn’t wait there is a good reason.  

“I could feel the way you were looking at me in there.” Ignis leans forward, fingers touching the first button that’s buttoned on his shirt. “Is it because I disregarded your request this morning? Is that why you’ve been in a fog since we’ve arrived here, Mr. Luke?”

He’s only addressed by that name when they’re playing their roles for one another, the roles that they had met each other with those few months ago at Cauthess. To hear it used so freely right now, not in the sanctuary of their shared apartment, but in the car that they share with his father and other associates, he tries to figure out his lover’s game. “Can you blame me? I don’t think you realize how attractive you are. Put it together with your intelligence, and vast knowledge of the country that you’ve somehow gained in the last few months, it’s crazy how much you turn me on.” He meets his eyes, not afraid of what he sees there. “It’s not fair, Specs.”

“Fair?” A gloved hand touches his chin, tilting it back, a smirk on his lover’s face. “Who said anything about it being fair? I know exactly what I did, and why I did it.” His chest is pushed against, forcing him to lay down on the backseat. “And now, because you behaved in the manner that you did, I think it’s time that you were taught a valuable lesson, Mr. Luke.”

The tug on his belt moves his hips on the seat, moving closer to the middle than scrunched up against the backrest. “Is this going to be your own brand of torture, Specs?” It’s been a few weeks since they last engaged in a punishment session, one that had necessitated in him begging off work for the day. “Do I need to pull rank on you?”

“Whatever do you mean, Mr. Luke?” His pants are pulled off, his ass touching the fine leather seats. “Do you think I’m going to torture you right now?”

“Am I allowed to answer that question, or is that rhetorical?” He looks down at Ignis, the tinted windows giving them total privacy in the parking lot. It’s the middle of the afternoon, not the most ideal time of day to be doing this, but it adds to the excitement that he feels worming its way through his body, even though the look on his lover’s face tells him he should be mildly afraid. He doesn’t back down, and instead visibly swallows.

Something shines in the sunlight, and before he can ask what it is, something cold touches his growing arousal, the sound of something snapping shut brings a low groan from his throat. “Now, now. It would do you no good to have that kind of attitude with me right now, Mr. Luke.” He blinks a few times, and sees Ignis unknot the tie at his neck, and removes it with skilled ease. “Open, please.”

“I’ll be quiet, Specs.” He resists the command, not wanting to be gagged for this, but the look that crosses his lover’s face has him dropping it open without another second passing.

The silk fabric is pushed into his mouth, the pressure around his cock growing as he becomes more aroused, the cock ring fitting snug against the base. “We both know that you are incapable of remaining quiet when it comes to these perverse acts.” His head is lifted up, as the tie is tied securely, resting against the back of his head.

“Snghmeth.” He tries to talk through the fabric, groaning as he feels something wet drip onto his entrance.

Ignis laughs, but the laughter doesn’t reach his eyes. A gloved finger is pushed into his body, Noctis releasing another groan as it stretches him open. “Now, Mr. Luke. Today was a test for you, and you failed. Spectacularly, I might add.”

He whines low, as another gloved finger is pushed into his body, the stretch his hole is going through almost too painful, but the pain and humiliation is what he craves. It’s what had brought him to this man in the first place, and to be doing something like this in the back of his father’s precious car, it’s  _ridiculous_  how much it turns him on. He meets his lover’s eyes, then gives up as his head falls back, the fingers inside of him taking their time to scissor apart.

“I heard your request, but wanted to see how you would behave in our meeting. You did not pay attention.” A flick to the tip of his cock makes him groan. “It was apparent to both myself, and to the dignitary that you didn’t want to be there. What have we discussed before?” The fingers inside of his ass are pulled out, Noctis shaking his head at the loss.

Something snaps against his inner thigh, bringing tears to his eyes as his groan turns to a licentious moan. “Nnghmmmdht.” He tries to talk, the sting of whatever had been used on his body making him feel warm all over. His belt is now in Ignis’ hands, a smirk on his lover’s face, as he makes it taut, holding it up for him to clearly see.

“You do not deserve the satisfaction of enjoying this right now, Mr. Luke.” Fire returns to Ignis’ eyes, as the belt is brought down to his other thigh, the blow making him forget how to breathe before an agonizing low moan leaves his throat. The belt is dropped, Noctis’ eyes going to Ignis’ pants, as he sees him pull his cock out of its confinement. “Your looks of boredom are as clear as day, Mr. Luke. When will you learn that there is a time and place for those antics?”

Fingers grabs onto his hip, and he’s flipped over, his cheek pressing against the sun-kissed leather, the heat in his face no match for the heat the seat contains. He moans a muffled apology, knowing very well that he knows he can’t school his face. But when his lover drives him to distract, who is more to blame? Himself, or the man responsible for creating such a distraction?

Ignis’ hand connects to his ass, making him moan low, heat radiating through him at a fast pace. He hears lube being squeezed out of its bottle, and feels a few drops touch his puckering hole, it seeping inside of him. Something smooth and hard pushes against his entrance, the tip of Ignis’ cock pushing into him. Another smack to his ass creates more pressure around the base of his cock, the cockring doing its job of keeping him on the edge. “How does it feel?” Words are whispered into his ear, the pressure of Ignis’ chest against his back pushing him into a fevered state. “Are you dying for me to touch your cock, Mr Luke? Do your balls  _ache_  with the need for an orgasm?” 

Noctis nods his head, biting down on the silk tie in his mouth. But it’s tied nice and tight, and any words he tries to enunciate get lost in a stream of moans, as Ignis’ cock slowly pushes into him. One leg drops off onto the floor, his hands coming to rest on the edge of the seat, his knuckles pushing up against the paneling of the door. He tries to push back, but the weight of Ignis’ body on him prevents him from doing anything that might be in his favor. He stops trying, and accepts the continuing punishment from his lover.

“Good boy.” Ignis whispers into his ear, Noctis violently shuddering at the comment, the praise a complete turn on. “No sense in resisting anymore, hmm? Because  _somebody_  wants to feel good, don’t they?” The edge is gone from his lover’s voice, but Noctis won’t fall for this again. He knows that Ignis is trying to keep him level, so that their play doesn’t spiral out of control. “It’s nice to have that itch finally scratched, isn’t it, Mr. Luke?”

He moans low, drool seeping into the silk tie as he’s pulled up off the seat, Ignis’ cock no longer in his body. He’s brought down onto his lap, now facing him as he’s dropped back down onto his lover’s cock. His eyes become lidded, as the pleasure spikes through his body, every muscle twitching in relief at having his lover back inside of his body.

“Does it hurt yet?” His lover puts his hand around his cock, Noctis hissing at the touch. “I bet you want to come, don’t you?” Ignis’ teeth tug on his earlobe, Noctis groaning as he gives a small nod of his head. “You won’t be coming anytime soon, Mr. Luke.”

His hips move on their own, working to get Ignis’ cock deeper into his body. Every time he gets it in a little deeper, he’s lifted up off of his lap, and then is left hanging before Ignis pushes his cock back into his body. It’s pure torture, and something he can’t help but get off on. The hand that’s around his cock is slick with both precum and lube, Ignis keeping him teetering on the edge as he begins to bounce himself on his cock.

“Have you learned….your lesson…?” The low grunt that leaves his lover’s mouth lets Noctis know that Ignis is close to cracking himself. “What will you do….in our next meeting…?”

It would be so easy for him to reach up and take the gag out of his mouth, but then that would be denial of their game. Noctis stares at him, eyes losing focus as the tip of Ignis’ cock begins to rub right against his prostate, the cock ring keeping him trapped in a perpetual state of total ecstasy.

The hand that’s on his hip disappears, as does the pressure to the back of his head, as the tie is undone. “Y-Yes, Specs…” He replies, his voice sore from the noises he’s been making. “I know...what I have to do…”

“And what….is that, Mr. Luke…?” Ignis bounces him harder on his lap, the sound of his ass slapping against Ignis’ thighs doing a number to his libido. “Tell me…”

“N-No more...spacing out…” Words are becoming difficult to formulate, but he tries in the haze of his delirium. “Pay….attention….to Specs….rewards….after…” He moans, the hand on his cock moving with lightning speed. “Gods….I’m….sorry I….”

“No apologies.” Ignis grunts, Noctis head thrown back as the urge to come, and the lack of being able to do so, continues to drive him mad. “You will...learn….Now….” The hand on his cock slips all the way down to the base, as the heat of Ignis’ breath touches his ear. “Come for me, my sweet Prince…”

The scream he releases becomes muffled by Ignis’ mouth, as he begins to come hard. The pent up orgasm begins to flow out of him, wave after wave of pleasure traveling through his body. He becomes helpless to it, every part of his body tingling. His head drops to the side of Ignis’ shoulder, as he clings to him, the orgasm continuing as he feels his lover’s cock inside of him grow thicker. It takes only a few more bounces, and then he’s slammed all the way down onto Ignis’ cock, the rush of his lover’s release spreading throughout his body, that tingle returning in the best way possible.

Breathing hard, he collapses against Ignis’ chest, trying to remember everything that had just happened. But the fog in his brain doesn’t allow that to happen. He’s kept in this perpetual blissed out state for a few more minutes, slowly coming to when he feels lips touching his over and over, his mouth opening to give a proper kiss to his lover’s mouth.

Something soft touches his ass, as Ignis pulls his cock out of his body. “I’m sorry I don’t have much to clean you up with right now.” An apologetic kiss touches his brow, before he’s moved entirely off of his lover’s lap.

“Do you know what we just did, Specs?” Noctis looks up at his lover, who is getting his pants back onto his body. “We just did something we were never supposed to do.”

“Ah, yes.” The blush he sees on his lover’s face brings a smile to his own. Ignis adjusts his glasses once his clothes are back in order, and takes a seat next to him. “Let’s call it a momentary lapse of judgement.”

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Noctis chuckles. “At least you were smart enough to tell me to tell our driver to go away.” He texts their driver, wincing a little as he tries to find a comfortable angle to sit at.

“I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” Ignis keeps his gloves off, his hand coming to rest on top of Noctis’ knee.

“Not at all.” He leans against his lover’s shoulder, not bothering to move when he hears the driver’s door open. “I may need your help getting up to our apartment, though.” He chuckles again, finding comfort in being so close to his lover. “I’m sorry for my behavior. I’ll be better at our next meeting. I promise.”

“Don’t make any promises that you know you won’t be able to keep, Mr. Luke.” Ignis teases him, slipping an arm around his waist as they get comfortable for their ride back to Insomnia.

“You’re right. I take it back.” He smiles, exhaling a soft sigh. “I really hope my father doesn’t have to use the car tonight.”

“I’ll make sure Clarus knows that it needs to be detailed this evening.” Already pulling his phone out of his pocket, Noctis closes his eyes as he listens to his lover type out his text. “Done. Now you don’t have to worry.” Another kiss to his brow increases the happiness flowing through Noctis. “Would you care to take a nap? I’ll wake you when we get close to our place.”

“It’s like you know me, or something.” Noctis nods his head, and then moves to lay across the seat, resting his head on Ignis’ lap as he starts to drift to sleep.

He’s woken up by his lover when they’re a few blocks from their apartment. Noctis does need Ignis’ help walking up to their building, his body still sore from their unexpected session in the back of the Regalia. Ignis informs him that the driver has been made aware that the car needs a thorough detailing, sticking to the lie they’ve told Clarus. When they get into their apartment, Noctis is swept up off of his feet, and carried to the bathroom, where the two of them enjoy a shower together, Ignis taking care of him while he attempts to take care of him back.

After they’re all cleaned up, he’s picked up again by his lover, and is carried to the master bedroom, where they get comfortable with one another. Noctis insists that they order dinner, but after much debate, he’s treated to a home cooked meal by his lover. Ignis says it’s a way of apology for the rough treatment of the afternoon, even with Noctis telling him that he wasn’t sorry about any of it. It had been a rather adventurous afternoon, his thighs and ass still a little sore from the abuse he’d sustained, but it keeps the smile on his face throughout the rest of the night, and into the next day. Because no one gets him quite like Specs.


	2. What's in the Box?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis receives a box at work one day, a present from ‘Specs’ with very specific instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my second offering for IgNoct NSFW Week over on tumblr! 
> 
> Prompt: Lingerie

 

* * *

A knock on his office door has Noctis lifting his head from looking at his computer. “What is it?” He calls out, not interested in being bothered at the moment. It had been a long morning, and it feels good to be sitting back at his desk. For once.

“Hey, Noct!” The door pushes open, showing the former bartender at Cauthess standing at the door with a friendly smile on his face. “I hope I’m not bothering you?” 

He shakes his head, and gestures for his friend to come into his office. “What’s up, Prompto? Everything okay? What’s that you got behind your back?” 

“Oh, this?” Prompto holds a box in front of him with both of his hands. “Well, someone brought it into the office a little bit ago. It’s for you.” He sets it down on the desk. 

“No note?” He reaches for the box, and puts it on his lap. “What if it’s a trap?” 

The blond laughs, and shakes his head. “It’s not a trap. And if it is, I guess we’ll just have to get Gladio up here.” 

“I bet you’d like that.” Noctis teases his friend, who doesn’t deny the claim. “Thanks. Hey, you want to get some lunch with me today? I think Ignis is still in the meeting I just excused myself from.” He smirks, setting the box down on his desk. “Or, do you have plans already?” 

Prompto leans against the door, crossing his arms over his vest covered chest. He’s got his sleeves rolled up, no suit jacket on, but Noctis knows it’s probably hanging on the back of his office chair. “I was going to go grab some lunch with Gladio, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you tagged along.” 

“No, I’m good.” He shakes his head. Gladio was cordial with him, and friendly when both Ignis and Prompto are around, but the thought of just hanging out with him and Prompto without Ignis doesn’t really seem appropriate right now. “You guys enjoy your lunch. I might just nap in here.” 

“You sure?” Prompto holds his phone in his hand. “I’m sure the big guy won’t mind.” 

“Maybe we can get lunch together later on in the week.” Smiling, he nods his head. “Go. If anyone asks, I’m not here.” 

His friend laughs, and starts to pull the door closed. “Yes, Your Highness.” It shuts with a soft click, leaving the Prince of Lucis blissfully alone. 

Spinning his chair around, he looks out of his office window, happy to see the Insomnia skyline. His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he sees a text message from ‘Specs’. “ _The meeting is still going. I may be late to our 2pm meeting. Will you survive going alone?_ ” 

“ _You act like I didn’t do anything before you became my assistant. Yes, I’ll survive. I’ll miss you though_.” 

“ _From the way Clarus speaks of it, this is the most of you’ve come to work consistently in the last year. ;) I’ll miss you too_.” 

Noctis smiles, knowing that that statement is very true. Before Ignis had come into his life, he couldn’t care about the workings of the country, nor did he care about anything else except being a lazy louse. But with Ignis as his assistant, he’s made an effort to be at work on time every day - thanks to carpooling with his lover, and has made an effort to prove to his father that he does care. Having his friends around him helps, as they all make sure to keep him on task. It’s a good feeling, and one he can say he honestly never had prior to becoming a frequenter of Cauthess pleasure club. 

Turning back around, he sees the box on his desk. “Right.” He sets his phone down, and puts the box on his lap. Grabbing a letter opener, he punctures the tape keeping it closed, and slowly pulls the box open. His eyes grow wide as he sees what it is, cheeks beginning to burn. “Holy shit.” 

He reaches into the box pushing aside delicate tissue paper, and pulls out a small card, then pulls the contents of the box out. Silk panties are bunched into his hand, a belt garter and a pair of thigh high stockings. There’s one more piece sitting on the bottom of the box, Noctis picking it up to examine it. A black corset, covered in lace embroidery that matches the pattern that’s on the garter belt. He reaches for the small card, and pulls out the note that’s inside of it. 

“ _Mr. Luke - Seeing as we haven’t much time to ourselves as of late, I thought it would be fun to play a little game. If this box delivers on time, put the contents on. They will be in your size, and should fit you nicely. With all my love, Specs_.” 

Staring at the garments, butterflies begin to flutter around in his stomach. “A game, huh?” He puts all of the garments back into the box, and takes it into his en suite bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sets the box on the counter, and starts to strip out of his suit. “This is payback for the dildo, isn’t it?” He grumbles to himself as he peels off his socks, but any animosity disappears as he pulls one of the stockings out. “Let’s see how this goes.” 

His boxers drop to the floor, as he holds the pair of see through panties in his hand. He almost falls over trying to put them on, but once he gets them to mid-thigh, he uses one hand to pull them up the rest of the way, while his other hand keeps his cock pointed up towards his head. He’s mildly aroused - because of the articles of clothing, and because it’s something that Ignis will either know or not know is on his body. With his cock tucked up snug against the hem of his panties, he takes a moment to admire himself in the mirror before picking up the first stocking to put on. 

Once both are resting on his thighs, he grabs the garter belt and slips it up to his hips, where it fits snug against his stomach. The belts touch his thighs, and with careful hands he clips them onto the top of his stockings, holding them in place. Grabbing the corset, he puts it on last, then returns his eyes to the mirror, as he admires the complete ensemble. 

“Fuck me.” Noctis whispers, smoothing his hands down the corset, impressed by how nice everything fits on his body. His cock is still in a half-aroused state, the chub very visible through his panties, his balls resting comfortably inside the fabric. Picking up his cell phone, he turns the camera to be face forward, and snaps a pic of his body - without his face in the picture, making sure to get the top of his thighs in the shot so that it’s totally visible. “There we go.” 

He doesn’t send the picture, instead keeps it in his drafts, and starts to get his suit back onto his body. The fabric of his slacks feels nice against the nylon of his thigh highs, not at all clinging to his legs. Once his shirt and vest are back on, he smooths both down, his frame more accentuated by the garments underneath it. He puts his shoes on last, picking up his boxers up off the floor before putting them into the box for safe keeping. He puts his phone back into his pocket, and heads back out to his office. 

Taking a seat at his desk, it takes him a few moments to find a comfortable position, not used to wearing something so smooth on his ass. It takes a little getting used to, his hand going underneath his desk to adjust himself so that his pants don’t remained as tented as they feel. His feet slip a little inside of his shoes, the socks he normally wears a little thicker than the nylon now covering his feet. The trickiest part is the corset, because the way he normally sits is cutting off his air supply, making it difficult to breathe. Sliding his fingers underneath his vest, he adjusts it a little, then sits up with a straight back. The relief is instantaneous. 

A knock on his door has him looking up again, heat beginning to radiate on his cheeks. “Come in.” 

“Hey, Your Highness.” Gladio stands at the door with a bag of food in his hand. “Someone told me you didn’t have plans for lunch, so we thought we’d bring it to you.” Prompto’s head peeks over the top of the muscular man’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t think you’d mind!” Prompto says, as the two enter the office, the smell of food making his stomach growl with hunger. “May we come in, Your Highness?” 

“Please, do.” He locks his computer, then gestures for his friends to sit in front of his desk, making room to put the food down without ruining any papers. “Thanks for this. I would have just gone to the barista downstairs to get something from the cart.” 

“Nonsense. You need to eat.” Gladio pushes a bag of food towards him. “If you don’t, Specs will fuckin’ kill me.” 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t go to that extreme, Gladio.” He chuckles, and opens the bag of food. “You’re going to be in our meeting this afternoon, aren’t you?” 

“Unfortunately, yes. My father is insisting I be there.” 

“I wish I could go to the meeting too.” Prompto chimes in with a mouthful of fries.

“No, you don’t.” Both Gladio and Noctis say at the same time, Noctis smiling as he grabs a fry out of the bag. 

Picking up a greasy wrapper, he unwraps what looks like a delicious burger. “I appreciate you guys grabbing me food. How much do I owe you?” 

“Nothing, Your Highness.” 

He looks at Gladio, who has a stern look on his face. “Fine. Let’s go out this weekend. My treat.” 

“Can’t say no to that.” 

The rest of lunch is spent with them discussing mundane things, Noctis trying to not move around too much, but the more he eats, the more constricting his corset becomes. He keeps sliding down in his chair, the underwear clinging to his asscheeks, causing him to shift around more than he normally does. But neither of his friends comment on it, which is good, but when Prompto asks about the box he’d delivered, he almost loses his composure. 

“What?” He asks, pretending to not understand what the blond had just asked him. 

“The box. You know, the one you were afraid was a trap? What did it end up being?” Prompto grabs the trash on his desk from their lunch, and balls it up. 

He sits back in his chair, and tries to think up the most convincing lie that he can. “It was just a box of chocolates from one of the dignitaries we met last week.” He shrugs. “I gave it to the girl’s down a few floors. You weren’t around.” 

“Awww.” The sad face his friend makes gives him the tiniest bit of guilt. “I bet they’re all gone by now.” 

“We can go get some candy after work, if that’s what you really want.” Gladio stands up, and pats Prompto on the shoulder. “Besides, this way - you can pick what you want.” 

Breathing a little easier - but not much thanks to the corset, Noctis puts a solemn smile on his face. “I’m sorry, Prompto. I should have saved a few for you.” He makes a mental note to send candy to the girls downstairs so that the lie will be complete, even if it’s out of order. 

“It’s okay, Noct.” Prompto turns to Gladio. “You ready to go, big guy?” 

“Yeah. See you at the meeting in a bit, Your Highness.” Gladio gives a cordial wave, the two leaving him alone in his office. 

He does some busy work to kill the time before he has to go to his afternoon meeting, not really interested in what he’s been assigned. Before he knows it, there’s a knock on his door, Gladio opening it up for the second time that day. “You ready to head to the conference room, Your Highness?” 

“I am.” He grabs his notebook and pen, and turns his computer off - any work that he has to do after this stupid meeting can be done back at his apartment. Putting his suit jacket back on, he smooths down his vest, discreetly fixing his corset in the process. He can feel his garter belt resting comfortably around his stomach, and as soon as he walks, he can feel the soft belts touch his thighs with the subtle movements. “Where are we going again?” He asks, trying not to be too intimidated by the muscular body next to his. Gladio and Prompto haven’t been employed by them for very long, and it’s taken some getting used to. 

Gladio leads him over to the elevators. “I believe my father said we’re going to be meeting in the room across from His Majesty’s office.” 

“Great.” He steps into the elevator with him, and takes a step back, giving Gladio control of navigating them. 

They exit the elevator together, and see both Ignis and Clarus standing in the hallway conversing together. Light shines off of Ignis’ glasses when he looks towards them, Noctis locking on to his eyes. He sees Ignis’ eyebrow arch up, but it’s so quick that Noctis is fairly sure that no one else sees it except for him. He hears Gladio greet both Ignis and his father, and with that distraction, Noctis gives a small nod of his head, before walking up to join the three. 

“Your Highness,” Clarus greets him, as the four of them head into the conference room. “I heard that you left the meeting early this morning.” 

Knowing that he would be grilled about this, he sets his notebook down on the table, pulling a chair out to sit. “It wasn’t necessary for me to be there any longer. Ignis took down any vital information that I might have missed in my absence.” 

“Yes, well. It’s still isn’t very becoming of the Prince to leave a meeting in such a way.” Clarus takes a seat across from him.

“Sir, it wasn’t as bad as you’re making it out to be.” Ignis joins the conversation, taking a seat next to Noctis. “His Highness really didn’t need to be there for the remainder of the meeting. It’s of no concern to him, as they are tasks that I will ultimately be carrying out.” 

“Still. If I had let Regis do something like that when he was-” 

“When he was what?” The door is pushed open, his father coming into the room with a few members of the High Council with him. “Finish that sentence, Clarus, as I’m curious as to hear what you were talking about while I wasn’t around.” 

Noctis covers his mouth with his hand to hide his smirk, pushing himself under the table more now that his father had joined them. “Regis, if you think for one minute I’m going to let you bully me in such a fashion-” 

“Ignis, was he talking bad about me again?” Regis takes a seat at the head of the table, while the other council members sit in the remaining open seats, his speech remaining jovial. “You’ll have to give me a full report later on.” 

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” 

“Damn it, Regis.” 

Picking up his pen, he turns to a blank piece of paper, poised to take notes on whatever the meeting is going to be about. The room starts to go dark, a projector coming to life to bring up the slide show they’re about to watch together. The conference room has no windows, tucked away inside the Citadel, the conference rooms on the King’s floor all private from the rest of the world. 

He doesn’t think much of the impending darkness, except that he has to force his eyes to stay open. But, a casual touch to his thigh makes him sit right up, alert and ready as the weight of his lover’s hand starts to settle on top of his slacks. The touch burns, and when he feels Ignis’ fingers touch one of the garter belts - the man knowing _exactly_  where they are, it has him almost snapping his pen in two. Keeping a set look on his face, he feels Ignis’ hand slide down to touch the top of his stocking, and almost loses it when his finger pushes against the fabric of his slacks, and slides it underneath one of the belts. 

The person in front of the table talking about the slides drones on, but Noctis doesn’t hear anything that’s being said. He’s too busy concentrating on the path that Ignis’ hand seems to be traveling, as it goes back and forth between the belt of his garter, and the top of his stocking. He almost loses his shit when Ignis decides to slide his hand all the way up his thigh, and touch his groin. In his peripheral vision, he can see Ignis taking notes with his right hand, as his left hand keeps pawing at him underneath the table. 

“Wait a moment.” Ignis speaks up, the hand on his cock giving it a firm push. “Could you please go back to the last slide? I think you may have missed something.” 

Biting his lip, Noctis wants to reach down and push Ignis’ hand away. They’re in a room with their ‘peers’, as well as his _father_. And that alone should be the reason he reaches down to take away the heat that’s currently pushing against his arousal. But he doesn’t. No, he scoots a little closer to the table, and spreads his legs open, the tips of Ignis’ fingers sliding to be underneath his ass, the heel of his palm resting against the base of his cock. 

“What do you think, Noctis?” His father questions him, after the tip of Ignis’ finger had been slowly pushing up into his ass, the fabric of his panties pushing up into him. “Do you think it would be a good move?” 

Out of all the times his father tries to bring him into the conversation, he chooses _now_  to be that time? With as much strength as he can gather up, Ignis’ fingers keep teasing him as he turns his head to give his father his attention. “I think that whatever you feel would be the best course of action, that’s the one we should follow.” 

“No.” His father shakes his head. Ignis chooses that moment to pull his hand away, and snaps one of his garter belts. “You have been observing a lot as of late. I think it’s time that you made a decision on your own. Don’t you agree, Clarus?” 

“Of course, Your Majesty. Your son is capable of taking on more responsibility. I keep telling Ignis that-” 

“That isn’t what I’m addressing right now, and you know that.” His father interrupts Clarus, who shoots his father a deathglare.

“Then why did you ask?” 

Clearing his throat, he looks back up at the screen, Ignis’ hand returning to his cock. “I think it would be a good idea to change it up. If we want our citizens to be happy, then we should deliver on what we talk about. Not just pass it off to the next person that thinks they can do a better job.” 

“You’ve been paying attention.” The elation he hears in father’s voice makes him both happy and annoyed. But the hand that’s against his cock gives it a little nudge, helping to propel him back towards the happy side of the spectrum. “Very well. Please, carry on?” 

The person leading the discussion nods, and returns to lecturing, moving through the slides at a steady pace. But Noctis returns to tuning them out, the constant pressure of Ignis’ hand against his crotch a welcomed distraction. It leaves him in a perpetual state of arousal, unable to do anything about it. Ignis keeps teasing him, then pulls his hand away, as the meeting starts to draw to a close. 

“Sir, if you don’t mind, I’d like to stay here with Noctis and go over what was just discussed.” Ignis stands up, closing his padfolio. “Would that be alright?” 

“You can do whatever you want with my son, Ignis.” His father remarks. He hears a snort come from Gladio, his own body responding by ducking his head down to hide his embarrassment. “If it will make him better for the future, then you have my permission to stay in here as long as you need. No one else is using this conference room this afternoon, are they, Clarus?” 

“They are not.” Clarus nods his head in agreement. “Ignis, when you’re finished in here, will you come and find me?” 

“I’m afraid I have an engagement this evening that I must go to. May we reconvene together in the morning?” 

“Very well.” His father’s assistant looks up at his own son. “Gladio, care to join me in my office for a bit?” 

“It would be my pleasure, sir.” Gladio nods, as Clarus and Regis make their way to the door together. “Specs, you need me to stick around at all? Will you two be okay?” 

Ignis nods his head, Noctis staying in his seat. “I think we’ll manage on our own. Go, spend time with your father. I know he’s happy that you’re here with us now.” 

“You make it sound like a cult. Fine, I’ll see the two of you later.” The muscular man grimaces, then heads out of the conference room. 

Noctis tracks Ignis’ movements, watching him walk Gladio to the door, and then hears the distinct sound of the lock being turned. Never mind that both his father and Clarus have a key, but the lock does keep others out. He prepares himself for what he knows is going to come out of Ignis’ mouth, but hearing it still makes him a little nervous. 

“Stand up, Mr. Luke.” Ignis commands him, Noctis pushing his chair back to stand up properly. “Are you wearing _everything_  I sent to you?” 

Right. Because Ignis hadn’t bothered to touch the upper part of his body. Fingers moving slow, Noctis unbuttons his vest, then opens a few buttons at the bottom of his shirt, pushing the fabric aside to reveal the black embroidered corset. “Yes, Specs. I have _everything_  on, per your orders.” 

“Good.” He starts to button up his shirt, when he sees his lover shake his head. “Did I say that you could do that?” 

“You know we can’t.” Noctis keeps his voice low, as he sees Ignis adjust the gloves on his hand, his body responding to the minimal action. He nods his head towards the door, backing up until he hits the table, his ass resting on the edge as Ignis looks down at him. “Specs, please…” 

“Did I say we were going to be doing anything?” Ignis pushes the panels of his shirt open, the cool air in the conference room causing his skin and nipples to pebble up. “I’m well aware of what we can and cannot do in this building, _Mr. Luke_.” Noctis shivers at the way Ignis teases him, gloved hands on his hips pulling him up off the conference room table. Lips touch the shell of his ear, as Ignis gives a little tug to his belt. “Show me the rest right now, and then we’ll leave.” 

His fingers get the leather belt he wears unbuckled, then unbuttons the top of his his slacks. With his shirt still hanging open to show off his corset, he starts to reveal the garter belt resting on his hips, moving with slow precision. Noctis’ cock is pointed upward, tucked up against the hem of his panties, poking out of the top. He hears Ignis inhale, the expression on his face not changing as he decides to drop his pants all the way down, revealing his thigh highs to him, the straps doing their job to hold them in place with his garter belt. 

He steps out of his slacks, kicking them off with his shoes as he slips off his shirt and suit jacket, now wearing only the items he received in the box. Turning around in a circle, he keeps his eyes on Ignis’. “Do you like how I look right now, Specs? Are these clothes to your liking?”    


“Parts of me are already applauding, Mr. Luke.” Ignis gestures with his hand. “Turn back around, please.” 

Noctis casts a quick glance at the door, praying that Ignis had been smart enough to lock it, when he hears fingers snap, drawing his attention back to his lover. He wants to ask if Ignis had taken the necessary precautions, but then remembers that this is Ignis he’s dealing with - of _course_  his lover wouldn’t put them into a compromising situation. He turns back around, and bends a little at the waist, making sure to give Ignis the proper view of his ass. 

He almost startles when he’s turned around roughly, Ignis no longer standing in front of him, but now on his knees. His hands fly to the top of Ignis’ shoulders as his lover rubs his face all over his crotch, Noctis releasing a needy moan. Lips kiss his cock, making the fabric of his panties damp, his fingers curling into the meat of Ignis’ shoulder as his lover tortures him more. “To say that your cock looks beautiful in this attire would be a disservice to the word, Mr. Luke.” Ignis worships his cock more, Noctis’ eyes slipping closed as the exposed tip of his cock is kissed by his lover. “I don’t think I can wait until we get back to our apartment to have my way with you.” Ignis’ cheek drags up and down the length of his cock, Noctis practically spasming from the touches. 

“T-Try, Specs…” He groans, but his fingers find their way to the back of Ignis’ head, and as if sealing his fate, he pulls his head back towards his cock. It’s the opposite of what he’s just said, but the wet kisses are becoming more insistent, and the need to feel Ignis’ lips around his cock are pushing him to do the unthinkable. 

The panties are pulled down, his cock free from the cloth that had been keeping him in check. But now that’s gone, and the only thing that he feels against his skin is the deplorable wet heat of Ignis’ mouth, slurping and sucking on his cock as if it were the juiciest piece of meat. His fingers push through the soft strands of hair on the nape of Ignis’ neck, rolling his hips as he rubs himself against his lover’s tongue, every coherent thought leaving his mind in favor of concentrating on one thing, and one thing alone. Ignis’ mouth.

Hands brace his thighs, and Ignis slips one finger to be beneath his stocking, the gloved finger on his skin drives Noctis mad. “Nnngh...I-Ignis…” He forgets their game for the moment, but it doesn’t deter the way that his lover continues to perform. “Specs….you’re going to make me...make me come…” He groans, his hips now being controlled by Ignis’ hands. 

As if the words had been a challenged issue to his lover, the tip of his cock begins to rub against the soft flesh at the back of Ignis’ throat. He’s pulled up to be on his tiptoes, his cock sliding all the way down his lover’s throat. Noctis stares down at him, moaning low as he stares at the way Ignis’ cheeks sink in, and how his lips stay puckered around his cock. The pressure around his cock increases, and with a raspy moan, he begins to come, his lover swallowing his essence without missing a single drop. 

Legs shaking, he leans against the table as Ignis wipes off his mouth, a pleasant smile on his face. “I’m proud of you, Noctis. You were able to control yourself.” The fabric of his panties are pulled back up, Ignis adjusting his cock to rest comfortably inside of his underwear. “Can you manage to walk?” 

“Doubtful, but I’ll try.” He rubs his hands over his face, as his slacks are pulled back onto his body, Ignis taking the time to dress him properly. “We shouldn’t have done that.” He snorts, smoothing down his vest in a poor attempt to look normal, and not like he’d just received the best blowjob. 

“Nonsense.” Ignis picks up Noctis’ notebook, then hands it to him before picking up his own padfolio. “I knew what we were doing, and was in complete control of the situation.” He glances up towards the ceiling. “No sort of security in this room.” 

“Only the conferences rooms up here are like that.” Noctis leans against him, as Ignis kisses him on the lips with a soft kiss. “But, you know that.” 

“Indeed I do, Your Highness.” Ignis winks, and unlocks the door. “Are you ready to head home?” 

“Do you really need me to answer that one, Specs?” 

A laugh leaves his lover’s throat. “I’m afraid that I don’t.” The two head to the elevator, bypassing his father’s office without any interruptions. 

It takes them a half hour to head back to their apartment, and as soon as the door is closed, Noctis returns to wearing only the clothes that Ignis had provided, his lover caressing him in his corset, then slides his hands down to his ass. “I hope you know that I’ll be buying you more of these types of clothes.” Ignis whispers into his ear, Noctis’ back to his lover’s chest, as he’s guided to their second bedroom. “You look utterly divine in lingerie, Noctis.” 

“Only for you, Ignis.” He groans, as he’s pushed down onto the bed, the underwear being pulled down over his ass. “Now, hurry up and fuck me, Specs. Before I revert to an animalistic state.” 

“Mmm...it will be my pleasure, Mr. Luke.” 

  
  



	3. Made For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is approached by Noctis, who suggests they have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my offering for day 3 for Ignoct NSFW week over on tumblr! Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompts: Biting/Marking AND Body Worship

* * *

“Is it too tight?” Noctis’ voice is pitched low, Ignis shaking his head as he gives his wrist a small tug. “Tell me now, Specs. I don’t think I’ll be able to fix it once we start.”

To hear the raw authority in his lover’s voice, Ignis turns his head to look at his lover. “I can’t move them very far, if at all. You did a wonderful job.” He tilts his head back to look at the way his hands are wrapped with a black satin sash, now placed on a hook above his head. “If you don’t want me to break free, Mr. Luke, I would say that you’ve done a very good job.” 

“Good.” The Prince of Lucis turns off the overhead light in their second bedroom, the room dubbed as their ‘play’ room, the light on the nightstand providing illumination to the room. “Safe word?” 

“Tonberry.” Ignis whispers, all but ready to burst out of his skin for what’s about to happen to him. “Tonberry, Mr. Luke.” He repeats a little louder, in case his lover wishes for him to be more subservient with his reply. 

“Excellent.” Playing the part perfectly, Noctis remains in all of his clothes that he had worn to work, while Ignis is naked and exposed, the difference between the two of them making Ignis grow more aroused. A finger touches just below where the satin sash is, and begins to slide down his arm, tickling his tricep. Ignis squirms under the touch, already moaning when he feels Noctis’ breath against his ear. “Shall we begin?” 

***

Ignis’ phone buzzes in his pocket, his hand reaching into it to pull it out. “Scientia.” He answers, not bothering to look at who is calling him as he makes his way to his next meeting. 

“I’ve got a proposition for you.” Ignis stops walking when he hears Noctis’ voice slide into his ear through his phone’s receiver. “Are you somewhere private?” 

Looking around, he shakes his head. “I’m not, Your Highness.” He hears his lover exhale, the sigh something Ignis is used to hearing while in attendance of meetings with him. “But, I can be. Give me a moment, please?” 

“I’ll wait.” 

“And what are you up to?” He asks, as he looks around, and finds a bathroom to go into. “I take it your meeting with your father went well?” 

“Does it ever?” Noctis chuckles, then follows it with a soft hum. “I suppose it’s getting better. I think he likes that I’m at the office more than I used to be.” 

“A _lot_  of people feel that way, Your Highness.” After checking the three stalls to make sure he was alone, he enters the last one and locks the door behind him. “Alright. I’m alone. What is it you wished to say to me?”    


“Tonight when you come home, I want to play, Specs.” 

He leans against the bathroom stall door, and audibly releases a low groan. “Is that so? Well, Mr. Luke, I am sure we can think of something to do. What are you in the mood for this evening?” 

It’s a phrase he would normally use with his clients at Cauthess, the tone of his own voice changing as they slip into their roles over the phone. “I want to make you feel good tonight, Specs. The last few times have been amazing, but I think it’s time that I showed you how much I appreciate you.” 

“I won’t say no to the request.” He can feel his arousal already beginning to grow as Noctis’ request sinks in. “Do you need my assistance on what sorts of things I might like? I know it’s been awhile.” 

“No, Specs. I know what I want to do. I may need your help, but I think for the most part, I can do it on my own.” 

Palming himself to curb his arousal, he slides down the stall door a little. “You know, you have impeccable timing. I’m just about to head into a meeting, and I have a feeling that anything that takes place won’t mean a damn.” 

“Will you be busy thinking about me?” Noctis teases him, the lilt in his voice going straight to Ignis’ cock that he’s trying desperately to make go back into an unaroused state. “Wondering what sort of play I intend to wreck you with, Specs?” 

“Gods, yes.” He whispers, his hand squeezing his dick a little more. “This is a position I’m not used to being in with you.” 

“I know. See you at home tonight.” Their call disconnects. 

He puts his phone back into his pocket, willing his cock to go down as it would be most embarrassing to enter the meeting with a very stiff arousal. Noctis’ request plays over in his mind, wondering what the sudden change was. Not that he minds, because it’s very nice to get their kinks out with one another, but to be presented with this offering is mouth-watering. Closing his eyes, he gives his cock a few more squeezes, the blood leaving his cock and traveling back to other parts of his body. 

Taking the precaution to flush the toilet with his foot, he exits the stall and sees that he is thankfully still alone. After washing his hands, he leaves the bathroom. Squaring his shoulders, he continues down the hallway and enters the room where his next meeting is being held, apologizing for his tardiness as he takes a seat at the table, and opens his padfolio. 

Just as he thought it would, his attention does seem to wander during the meeting, his mind stuck on thinking about Noctis. Luckily, the meeting is something he’s well versed on thanks to his copious amounts of studying he’s done on his own time to become the best assistant he can be to Noctis. So he listens with half an ear, while he imagines different scenarios that Noctis might present to him this evening. 

xXx

He usually takes Noctis home at the end of the day, but today he winds up staying at work later than he wants. Texting the Prince to inform him that he should get a ride back to their apartment with the Caelum driver is met with an ‘OK’, giving him a little relief that Noctis won’t be bored at work while waiting for him to finish up. 

As he wraps up the last of his work, he locks his computer and heads out of his office, hating that it’s later than he’d like it to be. But hopefully this won’t put a hold on what Noctis had alluded to earlier in the day. He remembers that the Prince would visit him at Cauthess much later than it is now, so there’s a little bit of hope that when he returns to their apartment, he won’t find Noctis passed out on the couch waiting for him. 

Entering their shared apartment about twenty minutes later, Noctis is very much still awake, and has dinner set out for the two of them to enjoy. Ignis is impressed by Noctis, who is quick to shed light on the subject. “Don’t think too much of me. I can see it in your eyes. I ordered this food.” 

“Very well.” He laughs, still pleased that his lover knows what kind of food he enjoys. “It smells amazing. Was it just delivered?” 

“About five minutes ago.” Noctis stands up, and walks into his embrace, the two sharing a soft kiss. “I’m glad you’re home, Ignis.” 

“I’m happy to be home.” He pulls the chair out for Noctis, who sits down and allows him to help him push it in towards the table. “It was a long afternoon. My apologies that I could not take us home.” 

“Don’t be. It’s okay. I understand.” Noctis pours the two of them some wine. “Want to talk about it?” 

“Not really.” He answers truthfully, as they raise their glasses to toast. “To another Thursday?” 

“Sounds good to me.” His lover smiles, the two clinking glasses before taking a sip. “So, was I a distraction this afternoon?” 

Picking up his knife and fork, Ignis doesn’t meet his eyes as he nods his head. “As I’m sure you knew you would be. But fret not, I went into the meeting over prepared, which allowed me to think about things more freely than I normally would.’ 

“I guess we should eat fast, huh.” 

“I would not object to that.” 

Their talking ceases in favor of eating at a brisker pace, one that Ignis would normal frown upon. But since the reasons for their rush are ones he can’t deny, he keeps his thoughts to himself. Once the food is finished, and the table is cleaned off, the two of them look at one another, the clear intent of what Noctis wants visible in his eyes. Without a word, he walks to their second bedroom, pushing the door open so that Noctis will follow him in. 

The door closes, the illusion complete. “So, Mr. Luke.” He turns to look at Noctis, who is moving towards him with confidence in his step. “What are we to engage in this evening?” 

“Tonight, I want you to be mine, Specs. In every aspect of the word.” 

“I am _always_  yours.” _I’ve been yours since the day you came into my life_. He looks down, and watches Noctis lift his hands, releasing the velcro on the back of his left glove. Noctis brings his left hand up towards his mouth, and begins to use his teeth to tug on the tip of each finger. “My body is yours to do with as you see fit.” He bites his lip, as a tug on his middle finger pulls the glove from off of his hand. 

A smirk appears on his lover’s face, as Noctis brings his right hand up to his lips to repeat the same action. “You sure you want to say that, Specs?” Lips touch the center of his palm before biting on the tip of his thumb. Once the glove is off, Noctis begins to untie the tie at his throat. “By giving me that control, you’re subjecting yourself to whatever I want.” 

“I trust you.” His heart pounds loud in his ears, as the fabric of his shirt is pushed off of his shoulders. 

A soft kiss touches his shoulder, as the clothing is pulled off of his wrists. “What’s our safe word again, Specs?” 

“Tonberry.” His head drops, eyes closing as Noctis works on getting his pants off. 

Standing completely naked in the room, he’s led back towards the bed, Noctis guiding him to lay on his back. “Are you nervous right now?” The more that Noctis commands him, the more Ignis begins to sink into a place that he hasn’t been in in quite some time. 

“I am.” He whispers, opening his eyes to look into his lover’s. “But not for the reasons you may think, Mr. Luke.” 

“I’m going to take care of you tonight, Specs.” A hand touches his face, drawing his attention upwards. The glasses on his face are removed, making the world become a little less clear, but he can still see his lover, and the expression in his royal blue eyes. “You have no reason to be nervous. I’m nervous for the both of us.” 

A low chuckle leaves his throat, as he sees the spell temporarily break. “Don’t be. You’re doing perfect.” They share a quick kiss, before he drops his head back down onto the soft linen on the pillow. 

“Lift your hands up for me, please.” And just like that, the confidence returns to Noctis, as he steps away from the bed. 

Ignis tracks him with half-lidded eyes, the finely tailored suit that Noctis wears clinging to his body. He lifts his hands up above his head, crossing his wrists. “Would you like to know what I prefer?” Noctis stands in front of their drawer full of toys, no doubt trying to determine what apparatus would be best to use on him right now. His cock grows thicker, as his lover takes his time leaving him waiting. 

“I know what you like, Specs.” The flash of black satin being pulled from the drawer makes him bite his lip to stifle an approving noise. 

His eyes close as he hears footsteps draw closer to the bed. “I’m sure that you do, Mr. Luke.” 

The bed dips, as his lover perches on the edge of the bed, the touch of Noctis’ vest against his side sends a slight chill down his spine, the fabric cool to the touch. “Are you comfortable?” 

“Yes.” He nods his head, as he feels the delicate satin touch his wrists. It’s looped over and over, until both of his wrists are securely wrapped, the pressure sending a wave of arousal through his body. 

Warm breath touches his ear, as his hands are moved up a little higher, the satin restraint now resting on the hook in the middle of the bed. “Is it too tight?” Noctis’ voice is pitched low, Ignis shaking his head as he gives his wrist a small tug. “Tell me now, Specs. I don’t think I’ll be able to fix it once we start.” 

The exchange between them only creates more tension, Ignis’ toes curling at the foot of the bed as they go through the motions of their safe word one more time. He sees Noctis stand up from the bed, the room becoming dark with only the light on the nightstand lit. Finally, he hears his lover say the magic words, the anticipation heightening his senses once more. 

“Shall we begin?” 

***

He closes his eyes, Noctis’ finger trailing down the length of his arm, all the way towards his shoulder, then down his side. He breathes hard, allowing himself to become absorbed by Noctis’ energy, the finger on his side still traversing down the length of his body. It’s a slow, torturous touch, and one that makes his cock drip onto his lower stomach as his arousal commands him. 

“Everyone thinks you’re this perfect man.” Ignis begins to fall into subspace as he listens to Noctis’ words lull him into it, his mind beginning to focus on his lover’s voice. “And they’re right. You _are_  perfect, Specs. Every single facet that makes you who you are is totally perfect.” 

“I aim to please you.” His voice comes out lethargic, as his senses become stolen by his lover, who begins to kiss his forearm, leaving a trail of kisses down towards his neck. “You are the one that I was meant for.” 

“Exactly.” Noctis bites down on the space between his earlobe, and the base of his neck, Ignis’ heart rate increasing as he exhales a low, wanton moan. “No one sees you the way I see you, Specs.” 

Noctis’ tongue laps at his neck, the burn of the bite sending another wave of pleasure through his body. The air on his arms raise up as Noctis begins to kiss every inch of his sternum, keeping his senses heightened, waiting for the moment when those lips will finally touch his nipples. He whines low, pulling on the restraint as he feels Noctis’ breath touch his left nipple, but the itch to feel Noctis’ soft lips against it does not get scratched. He’s left hanging, as his lover repeats the offense to his right nipple. 

“Patience, Specs.” His lover’s commanding voice tickles his ear, as he nods his head in response. “You know that you can’t have immediate satisfaction.” 

“Why not…” He whines, twisting a little more as two fingers begin to slide down his side. 

The touch of one finger to the tip of his cock has him raising his shoulders up off the bed, a guttural moan leaving his throat at the touch as lips brush over his raised nipple. “Why would that be any fun?” Noctis bites down on his nipple, Ignis releasing a keening moan at the painful touch. 

His cock throbs, the finger that had been touching it no longer present as Noctis has drawn his attention to his nipple. More kisses touch his chest, his lover moving to his other nipple to lavish the same attention to it. Every kiss burns into his skin, Ignis unaware of the noises he’s making due to his lover’s ministrations. All he’s aware of are the touches to his skin, as each kiss that touches his body begins to move lower on his torso. 

“Every single day that I see you, I want to see you like this.” Noctis whispers against his skin, as teeth sink down into the flesh on Ignis’ hipbone. He raises them up with a loud moan, but then Noctis’ hand pushes him back down as another mark is branded onto his body. “But then, I remember that I don’t want others to see you like this.” 

“T-They don’t.” He groans, Noctis now blowing cool air over the tip of his cock. “Gods, they don’t.” 

“They had better not, Specs.” The sting of Noctis’ lips barely brushing the tip of his cock drives him insane. “I’m the only one that gets to see you like this. No one else.” 

“N-No one…” 

His mouth drops open with a low moan, as his lover bypasses his cock, and begins to kiss the top of his thighs. “Your beauty stays hidden, but know that I am aware of it at all times of the day.” Noctis kisses his inner thigh, before biting down again. Ignis gasps, then it turns into a caterwauling moan as his balls are caressed by Noctis’ hand. “Every day I think about worshipping you like this. You distract me.” 

“I’m sorry…” He opens his eyes, but the room is too bright, closing them to block it out. “I’m so sorry…” 

“I’m not.” A kiss to his kneecap, then to the ticklish skin on the backside causes more precum to drip out of his cock. “Never be sorry, Specs.” 

“Nnngh….” As kisses begin to rain down on the top of his feet, Ignis knows that he’s slowly losing his mind. Each careful touch to his skin is precisely timed, Noctis knowing how to keep him teetering on the edge. 

His opposite leg is worshipped in the same manner, then the hot breath returns to the juncture between his thighs. Ignis all but begs his lover to kiss him where he wants it the most. The dark chuckle he hears leave Noctis’ throat only increases the lust that’s steadily pumping through his veins with each breath that grazes his skin. As soon as the tip of his cock is pulled into familiar wet heat, he loses it completely. 

Everything stops. Ignis can’t remember how to breathe, as his cock is devoured by his lover’s mouth, something wet slipping inside of him at the same time. His arms ache as he struggles in his restraints, moaning and crying as Noctis’ tongue slides up and down his cock, the fingers inside of him teasing his prostate with just the slightest touch. He begins to come, but the relief isn’t there, just temporary satisfaction as he feels his lover’s lips stay around him, the gentle sucking totally euphoric as his release is swallowed down. 

The fingers inside of him disappear, Noctis’ mouth staying on his cock to bring back to full plumpness. He plants his feet on the bed, lost in total pleasure as the wet heat disappears from his body. “Your cum tastes so sweet.” Noctis hums low, his tongue continuing to lick Ignis’ shaft as the mattress begins to shift as weight is transferred. 

“Hhgngh…” He thinks he hears the sound of clothes being removed, but he can’t trust his own hearing at the moment, everything is muddled. Incapable of replying, Ignis can only whine as the tip of his lover’s cock starts to push against his prepped entrance. 

His hands are pulled down, the satin sash disappearing from his wrists, as Noctis slips into him. “No more games, Ignis.” His voice caresses his ear, the restraints gone. 

“Noctis…” He moans his lover’s name, hands going to his shoulders as he’s stretched by his lover’s cock, everything becoming right as they become joined once more. 

“Yes, Ignis…” Noctis rolls his hips slow, his hand making a fist around Ignis’ cock. 

Their lips come together with heated kisses, every touch sending jolts of lightning up and down Ignis’ body. He gets carried away by the tide, the rough thrusts pushing him back into a blissed out state, every nerve ending on fire. He screams with pleasure, Noctis swallowing his moans with a kiss as he begins to come again, the hand on his cock pulling him through his orgasm. He wraps his legs tight around Noctis’ body, vaguely aware that he’s saying his name over and over, as the thickness inside of him starts to inch deeper and deeper, his moans growing more bawdy as he feels his lover begin to come, completing their union with a low exhale of his name. 

Panting hard, Ignis slowly starts to come to, his head still spinning a little as the buzz of their copulation continues to spread through his body. “Thank you.” His voice is raw, his arms enfolding Noctis in an embrace. 

“No, thank _you_ , Ignis.” Noctis lifts his head, a smile on his face. “That was...intense.” 

“To say the least.” He chuckles, feeling more and more like himself. “What brought this on?” 

His lover shrugs his shoulders, as they both continue to take deep breaths. “You always look at me like I’m the only person in the room. I know I can’t do that for you, so I wanted to show you in my own way that you’re everything to me.” 

“You’re making me blush.” Ignis whispers, pulling his lover up towards him to kiss him softly on the lips. “I love you, Noctis.” 

“I love you too.” 

After a little bit more aftercare, he’s walked back to their master bedroom, where the two of them bypass the bathroom, having done a decent clean up before leaving their playroom. Ignis falls onto the bed with Noctis, who spoons him from behind, Ignis’ passing out with the smile on his face - pleased to be with the one who was meant for him. 


	4. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis orders some new toys to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my fourth offering for Ignoct NSFW week over on tumblr! Please enjoy! ^_^
> 
> Prompt: BDSM

 

* * *

It’s been awhile since Ignis has purchased any sort of fun toys to use with his lover, so on a whim one Thursday night, he decides to order a few different ones. The last time he’d stocked the closet in the playroom, he had still been working at Cauthess. He’d always kept up to date on the newest toys that became available on the market, his clientele ones that would benefit from those sorts of items. But since leaving that job, he hadn’t had a need to peruse the new items available through his favorite websites. With Noctis, he’s found someone who enjoys these sorts of deplorable acts, the two of them maintaining their roles once they began working together. Catering to what he knows the Prince likes, he places his order. 

The box arrives the following day, the manager of their apartment building leaving a note on their door to collect it from them. “What’s that about?” Noctis asks, as he folds the piece of paper into his pocket before unlocking their front door. 

“Nothing important.” He sets his bag down, and gives Noctis a kiss. “Want to get dinner started? I’ve got to go pick something up from the building’s manager. I shouldn’t be gone too long.” 

“You know I’ll just burn it.” 

“Then order food for us.” Ignis walks back over to the door. “You know what I like.” 

“What if I pick wrong?” 

“You won’t.” He blows him a kiss, then walks out of the apartment, and heads to the elevator. 

The manager greets him with a friendly hello, handing him his discreet looking package with a smile on his face. Making small talk with him, he tucks the package under his arm, and after exchanging pleasantries, he makes his way back to the elevator and up to his shared apartment with Noctis. He’s glad the manager hadn’t asked why it had been so long since he’d had to collect a package such as this one, finding it easier to ship to his home than Cauthess in case someone had decided to pilfer what he’d bought for himself. Not that they ever would, as the employees at Cauthess had always been top notch. He just preferred to have them delivered to his apartment. 

“What’s that?” Noctis asks, as he plops down onto the couch. “And I ordered us some food. It should be here in about forty minutes.”  

Ignis smiles, and shakes his head. “This, my sweet Prince, is a surprise. One that I think you will be happy with.” 

“When will I get to know what it is?” He takes a seat next to Noctis on the couch, happy to be home for the weekend. “Can I know about it now?” 

“I’m afraid not.” His eyes go to the package, wanting to see the merchandise he’d purchased right now, but he knows they must wait. “After dinner? If you’re feeling up to it?” 

“Why would I not be feeling up to it?” He waits a few seconds, and then sees the imaginary light bulb switch on above Noctis’ head. “Oh. It’s….” The blush that appears on his cheeks brings a smile to Ignis’ lips. “It’s _that_  kind of surprise, Specs?” 

“Indeed it is, Mr. Luke.” He pats his hand on Noctis’ knee, then picks up the remote for the television. “But we’ll worry about it later, okay?” 

“Got it.” He can sense the nervous energy begin to roll off of his lover’s body, happy to see that he’s becoming mildly excited about what he’s purchased for them. “Hey, before I forget, will you be coming with me to my father’s dinner tomorrow?” 

Flipping through the channels, he finds a show that would provide mindless entertainment for them for a little while. “If I don’t accompany you, you might have second thoughts about attending.” Ignis teases him. “And If you go without me, we both know that your father will ask where I’m at, so I might as well go with you.” 

“Good. I don’t want to go without you. The last time…” 

A smirk tugs on his lips, as he turns to look at his lover, who refuses to meet his gaze. “The last time, as I recall, _someone_  had a little too much to drink.” 

“You made sure I would never forget that.” 

“All the more reason for me to accompany you tomorrow night.” A full blown smirk now resides on his face, Noctis continuing to not look at him. “So yes, I will be going with you. I will even drive us, if you’d like.” 

“In the Leviathan?” 

“It does have good gas mileage.” 

“No, it doesn’t. But you can go fast.” 

“Same difference.” 

Their food arrives thirty minutes later, Ignis arranging the food on plates for them to enjoy at the dinner table. After they polish off all of the food that Noctis had ordered, they return to the couch and watch a few shows together. He waits ample time, then gets up from the couch and offers his hand to Noctis. “Would you care to accompany me to the bedroom, Mr. Luke?” 

“Y-Yes, Specs.” The stutter in his lover’s voice is as endearing as it always is. 

Once he’s pulled him up off the couch, he places his hand on Noctis’ lower back, feeling him relax into his touch. “I’m afraid I neglected to offer you something to drink before we started. Would you care for something now?” 

“No need for it tonight, Specs.” Noctis shakes his head, as the two of them approach their second bedroom together. “You ordered us something?” 

“I did.” Pushing the door open, he leads Noctis into the room. The box he’d retrieved earlier is sitting in the middle of the bed. “Would you like to see what I bought? Or would you prefer to learn what they are through me showing you in a nonconventional sort of way?” 

The visible shudder he sees Noctis experience at his question causes the smirk to return to his lips. “T-The second option, Specs.” 

“Very well, Mr. Luke. Would you care for my assistance in helping you to get undressed?” He picks up the box, and turns his back towards Noctis to pull the tape off of it. 

“I can do it tonight.” 

Setting the box down on top of the dresser, he stands behind Noctis, and brushes his lips against the side of his neck, his chest pressed firmly up against his back. “Perhaps I _like_  undressing you, Mr. Luke. Would that be a problem for you?” With expert precision, he unbuttons Noctis’ shirt, the tie long gone from his neck. 

“N-Not at all, Specs.” 

“I should hope not.” His lips tug on the shell of his ear. “Now, can I keep my hands to myself? That may be a difficult question to answer at the moment.” 

Proving his point, he pushes his hips up against Noctis’, rubbing his clothed cock against his lover’s ass. “I don’t want you to.” 

“You never do, do you, Mr. Luke?” He whispers, as his fingers find the button on Noctis’ slacks. His hands pull his lover’s pants down, slowly sinking to the floor to get them off completely, his lips pressing a soft kiss to Noctis’ exposed asscheek. “Go and lay down on the bed, Mr. Luke.” 

His lover heeds his command, allowing him to return his attention to the box on top of the dresser. Remaining in his clothes for the time being, he pulls out the one item he wishes to use tonight, the others remaining in the box for the time being. Opening the drawer, he picks up a tin of mints, and takes one from it before returning it to its place. 

He walks over to the bed, pleased to see his lover resting in the middle, his body flushed, Noctis’ cock ready for action. “Open your mouth, and stick out your tongue, please.” He waits for him to follow his command, and drops the mint onto his tongue. “Suck on this for a few minutes, then chew it and swallow. When I return, it should no longer in your mouth.” 

There is no resistance from his lover. No questions as to why he’s asking him to do such a thing. Taking the new toy, he heads to the bathroom to give it a quick wash, then returns to the bedroom. He keeps his eyes on Noctis, nodding his head with a smile on his face as he hears him beginning to chew on the hard candy. Walking back over to the dresser, he grabs the mate to the toy in his hand, tucking them into his pocket as he heads back over to the bed. 

“Open up one more time for me, Mr. Luke.” Noctis opens his mouth, Ignis holding the freshly washed ball gag in his hand. The noise that Noctis makes causes his own desire to spike, pleased that he’s excited by this new apparatus for the two of them. “You will not be able to use our safe word tonight with this in your mouth. Do you remember what our nonverbal safe word is, Mr. Luke?” 

The sound of fingers snapping together helps to alleviate any sort of worry that Ignis is feeling, happy that his lover has retained that information, even if it has been quite some time since they’ve had to implement it. He smiles, and nods his head, pleased by Noctis’ quick response. “Very good.” He places the ball gag into Noctis’ mouth, his lover lifting his head up to give him the necessary space to set it into place. “Perfect, Mr. Luke.” He gives a little tug on the new gag. “Now do you see why I gave you that mint?” Noctis nods his head, his teeth finding a comfortable spot to grip onto the gag. “Are you ready for your next gift?” 

His lover answers him with a muted moan, Ignis chuckling low at the noise. “Oh, that’s right. You can’t talk anymore, can you?” He reaches into his vest pocket, and pulls out what attaches to the metal loops that keep the ball gag firmly in place on his head. “Do you know what these are?” He holds up two metal chains, both with an object at the end. Picking up the alligator clip, he opens it to show Noctis, who responds with an excited moan. “That’s right, Mr. Luke.” He smiles, and attaches one chain to the right side of Noctis’ mouth. “I bet you know where this goes, hmm?” 

Noctis nods his head rapidly, a thin trail of spit making its way out of the corner of his mouth, as Ignis holds the clip open. Using his gloved fingers, he gives Noctis’ nipple a little pinch, making it hard for him. His lover whines low at the teases, Ignis smirking with each little noise Noctis makes. Pulling his fingers away, he gets the clip situated right over the nipple, and then lets the clamps close down. “Do not move until I tell you.” He whispers into Noctis’ ear, as he sees him begin to lean his head back. Whatever movement his lover had been attempting to make stops. “Very good, Mr. Luke.” 

Taking the other chain, he secures it to the left side, his gloved fingers bringing Noctis’ left nipple to be hard. With a few snaps of the nipple clamp, he holds it open and attaches it to Noctis’ other nipple, and stands up next to him. Reaching down, he gives the right chain a tug, the immediate reaction that Noctis gives to him causes heat to worm its way through his body. “Very good, Mr. Luke.” He gives the other one a tug, and then stands next to the bed. When Noctis tries to tilt his head to see him, the chain responds with another tug on his nipples, the hedonistic muffled moan that leaves his lover’s mouth causes Ignis to salivate. 

Wanting to take total control away from him, he goes back to the dresser, and pulls out a pair of soft restraints. As he makes his way back over to the bed, he sees a small pool of cum already on Noctis’ stomach, the expression on his lover’s face one that gets his own cock to become thicker with need. “Well, well. Did someone have a little accident?” He dips his gloved finger into the puddle of precum, and holds it up to his lover’s nostrils. “I don’t think I gave you permission to let this happen. _Someone_  has forgotten what the rules are, isn’t that right - Mr. Luke?” 

The apologetic whine that Noctis makes is all he needs to hear. He brings his finger up to his mouth, and licks it clean in a very lewd fashion. “Do I need to put a restraint on your cock too?” He gently picks up Noctis’ left arm, and holds it above his head, sliding the soft restraint over his hand and down to his wrist, then attaches it to the bedpost. “You must push it away, if you feel the need to cum, Mr. Luke. I will not tell you again.” 

Noctis nods his head, the muffled apologies bringing a smirk to his face. “Yes, I’m sure you’re sorry. You’re _very_  sorry that you couldn’t control yourself.” He reaches down, and gives a firm tug on one of the chains, the squeal that leaves Noctis’ throat creates a wet spot on his own trousers. “Do not disappoint me.” He returns to getting the other restraint on Noctis’ wrist, then steps back. 

He takes time to remove all of his clothes, knowing that Noctis is watching him with rapt attention. He does not, however, look at him while getting himself undressed. Once he’s naked, he peels off his gloves, and goes over and straddles Noctis’ waist, acting as if he’s going to sink down onto his cock, but just as the tip starts to push against his entrance, he lifts himself up and moves to rest his ass on Noctis’ thighs. “Oh no, Mr. Luke. You do not get that satisfaction right now.” He responds to the distressed whine that leaves his lover’s throat at the tease. 

Putting both of his hands on his own cock, Ignis begins to stroke himself nice and slow. “Since you couldn’t remember our rules, this is your punishment.” He arches his chest, Noctis’ knees bending to push him back down towards his cock. He can’t fault his lover for wanting this, so rather than say something about it, he removes himself off of his thighs, and straddles Noctis’ chest, just below where the nipple clamps are. 

Ignis grips onto his own cock more, his own arousal beginning to head towards its peak, the sounds Noctis makes stoking the fire that’s growing in his lower belly. “Yes, Mr. Luke...let me hear you…” He pulls his left hand away from his cock, and grabs onto the chain next to his thigh, and gives it a rough tug. A noise between a scream and moan leaves his lover’s mouth, tears beginning to slide down Noctis’ face. “Yes, that’s absolutely perfect…” 

His hand strokes his own cock faster, his own need beginning to take hold of him as he tortures his lover more. He can hear the headboard protesting, as Noctis tugs on his arm restraints. Ignis’ head drops down, a low moan spilling past his lips as his cock begins to pulsate in his hand, streams of cum beginning to ejaculate from the tip, covering Noctis’ face in the opaque liquid. Some lands on the ball, some lands on his neck, some lands on his chest. He flings more of his cum onto Noctis’ cheeks, the helpless whines his lover continues to make prolonging the pleasure of his orgasm. 

“I know you love to be covered in filth,” Ignis drops his head to be next to Noctis’ ear, whispering the debaucherous words. “Is it slipping onto your tongue right now, Mr. Luke? My gift to you, even though you were a _naughty_  boy?” Noctis’ guttural moan causes him to chuckle low. “Yes, that’s right. Let my cum seep onto your tongue, coat your mouth with it.” Turning his head, he starts to lick up his release off of Noctis’ face, then pushes his tongue onto the ball gag, transferring the slick as best as he can. 

Sitting up, his cock is back to it’s full arousal, his training as an escort something his body will never forget. Staying seated on Noctis’ chest, he puts both of his hands on the chains, and tugs each nipple - the left one first, and then the right. And then he tugs them together, then alternates between which one to tease again. The constant stream of Noctis’ moans are completely erotic. He looks down into his eyes, and can see that they are blown out, knowing that his lover is now held captive by the fog. “Mr. Luke….Would you like to come…?” He keeps his voice soft, as he gives another rough tug to one chain. 

Noctis nods his head with a energetic muffled moan, and in the process of doing so makes each chain go taut, the moans changing pitch. “Of course you would.” He whispers next to his ear, as he grabs the bottle of lube they leave out on the table. He squeezes it next to Noctis’ ear, another low moan leaving his lover’s throat as he spreads it on his fingers. “I think you deserve to be fucked nice and hard, don’t you?” 

He gets up onto his knees, and starts to prep Noctis’ entrance. He wants to take more time, but their arousals are both reaching an unstable state. He pours a little more onto his hand, getting his cock ready, and without a sound, he slips into Noctis’ tightness, Noctis’ body clamping down tight around his cock, much like the clips on his nipples. 

“Nngh….” Ignis doesn’t mind when Noctis wraps both of his legs around his waist, forcing him to go into him at a deeper angle faster than he’d like. But he can’t deny he wants it too, his cock pushing against his lover’s inner walls with each rough thrust he gives to him. Reaching down, he puts one hand on Noctis’ cock, and the other grabs onto both chains, and gives them both a good tug. “Eyes on me, Mr. Luke…” He moans lower, Noctis’ eyes unfocused, but he can see that he’s trying. “Very good…” 

The restraint is commendable, as Noctis should be coming, but he’s holding back. Ignis smiles, and begins to become more forceful with his thrusts, stroking Noctis’ cock with his firm, hard strokes. “Noctis…” He changes the tone of his voice, and hears the muffled sweet cry from his lover. “Noctis, come for me…” He moans, his own orgasm being held off as he waits for his lover to fully let go. “Come…” 

His cock gets squeezed hard, the warmth of Noctis’ release spreading all over his fist and fingers. He thrusts forward one final time, and begins to come moments after his lover, the natural high from their play pushing him into total euphoria, emptying his cock deep inside of Noctis’ body. 

As gently as he can, he undoes the nipple clamps first, pressing soft kisses to the reddened skin. He undoes the cuff around his left wrist, then kisses it gently, and repeats the actions with Noctis’ right wrist. More kisses touch the red marks that the bindings made as he unbuckles the ball gag from the back of Noctis’ head, pulling it out with a gentle touch. He kisses him on the lips, a pleased hum leaving his throat as he moves to kiss the corner of his lips, then his jaw. “I’m very proud of you, Noctis.” He whispers the words, not wanting to startle his lover too much as he comes back into the present. 

“Hah….d-damn.” Noctis turns towards him, after he gently gets him cleaned up. Ignis lays down next to him, constantly touching him, pressing kisses to his skin. “That was….a nice gift…” 

Smiling, he brushes some of the hair off of his lover’s forehead. “I’m glad. And I’m also happy that it came tonight, as there is no way I would have pushed you as hard as I did if we had to work in the morning.” 

“Thanks.” There’s a small smile on his lover’s lips, Ignis returning it with one of his own. “Can we...just lay here for a bit?” 

“I had no intentions of moving us. We’ll sleep here tonight, okay?” He kisses him on the temple. “One night in this bed won’t kill us.” 

“Mmm…” He pulls Noctis into his arms, hoping that he didn’t push him too hard. “Night, Ignis…” His name trails off, a soft snore leaving Noctis’ mouth. 

He listens to him snore for a little bit before whispering, “Good night, my sweet Prince,” bringing another night together to a close. 


	5. The Playboy Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis returns to his playboy lifestyle, and realizes that this isn’t someplace he wants to be anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my fifth offering for Ignoct NSFW week over on tumblr! Please enjoy! :) 
> 
> Prompt: Jealousy

* * *

“You wished to see me, Sir?” Noctis puts the upper half of his body through the door, seeing his father sitting behind his desk.

“Come in, come in.” Regis stands up, gesturing for him to join him. Noctis obliges, and keeps the door open as he walks in. “Please, close it. I don’t want any interruptions right now.” 

“You mean, you don’t want Clarus to come in.” Noctis corrects his father, a tiny smirk on his face as he closes the door. 

His father groans, and sits back down. “The man can be insufferable. Did you know that the other day, he was giving me grief for not having the lot of you over for dinner? Says I only entertain when it’s ‘mandatory’. The nerve.” 

“Well, he’s right. When’s the last time I came by for dinner? Are you hosting any parties soon that the Prince of Lucis should be attending?” 

“Don’t start with me too.” Regis wags his finger at him, but he can see the kind smile on his father’s face. “Speaking of the Prince of Lucis, do you know what I haven’t seen in awhile?” 

Fearful for what his father is about to say, he shrugs his shoulders while keeping a cool demeanor. “I have no idea. Why not tell me, instead of making me guess.” 

“You going out.” His father holds up one of the rag mags. “I remember when there would be a story about you every other night of the week.” 

He sighs, knowing full well why he hasn’t been going out to party. “Are you saying you’re not happy that I’m here more often? Because I know Clarus expects me to mess up at some point, from the way Ignis talks.” 

“You leave him to me.” Regis drops the magazine on the desk. “What’s been going on? Did you have a falling out with your friends?” 

Thinking about how his friends are constantly texting him to go out and party with them, he shakes his head. “No. I just thought you’d be pleased with my performance at work if I didn’t maintain that bad boy lifestyle anymore.” _And not because I have no need to with Ignis in my life now_.

“Well, people are wondering to me why my very available son isn’t out there prowling and having the fun he used to be having.” The telephone rings, but Regis doesn’t bother to pick it up. “When other people notice, it becomes a problem, son.” 

Noctis tries to think of a way to get out of doing what his father is insisting he do, and can’t think of any sort of valid excuse. “Fine. I’ll go out tonight, on one condition.” 

“Name it. You want cash? I’ve got plenty on my at the moment. Or, do you want to use our driver tonight?” 

“Why does it feel like you’re bribing me to do this?” He stands up, trying to contain the rage he feels at the moment. “Maybe I just don’t like going to those clubs anymore!” 

“We both know that isn’t the case.” Regis pulls out his wallet, and starts to lay a stack of bills on the desk. “Now, what’s your request?” 

“Give me the day off tomorrow.” Noctis eyes go to the pile of money that seems to keep growing. “And give Ignis, Prompto and Gladio the day off as well.” 

“Done.” 

If he had known it was going to be that easy to convince his father, he would have done this before it had gotten to this point. “That for me?” He reaches for the money, his father handing it to him. 

“Go, have fun tonight. Be reckless. Be stupid. Let the city talk about you again.” 

Pocketing the money, he bows at his waist. “If His Majesty commands it, then so it shall come to pass.” 

“I expect you to have fun tonight, and be lazy tomorrow. That’s an order, Noctis. Our driver is yours for the evening. I don’t want any of you to have to be responsible tonight.” 

He waves his hand, as he heads to the door. “It will be my pleasure, Your Majesty.” He leaves his father’s office, the sound of his jovial laughter making the whole ordeal a little easier to process. 

As he makes his way to the elevator, he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. Pulling up Ignis’ contact, he starts to type to him. “ _Meet me in my office with both Prompto and Gladio in five minutes_.” 

“ _Yes, Your Highness_.” 

He brings up the contact list, and finds his club hopping friend, trying not to notice that the last time he’d messaged him was close to three months ago. “ _Hey - long time no talk. Anything fun happening this evening?_ ” He hopes it will be enough to spark a conversation, and will give him the details on where the folks he used to spend his time with are hanging out these days. Walking off the elevator, he heads past his secretary, who informs him that the three are waiting for him in his office. 

“What’s up, Noct?” Prompto asks, as he closes the door behind him. “Everything okay?” 

Afraid to look over at Ignis, he gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “I guess. Not really? I don’t know, I’m still trying to figure it out.” 

“Just give it to us straight.” Gladio leans against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. “Can’t be that bad, can it? We’re not going to war or some shit, right?” 

His eyes grow wide at the comment, shaking his head. “What? Fuck no. Do we even have bad ties at the moment?” 

“There are quite a few enemies to Lucis, Your Highness.” Ignis quips, adjusting his glasses. “Now, what seems to be the issue, since you requested all three of us be here for this conversation?” 

He sits down at his desk, and leans back in his chair. “My father has given the four of us the day off tomorrow.” 

“Alright!” Prompto cheers, fist pumping in the air. “A three day weekend!” 

Wishing he could share his enthusiasm, he shakes his head. “It’s not that simple. The reason he’s giving us the day off is that he wants me to go out and be a tom cat again.” He snorts, shaking his head. “Not like I ever was to begin with, but let him believe what those stupid magazines would print about me.” 

“We’re to be your escorts this evening.” Ignis states it matter-of-fact. 

“I fucking hate clubs.” Gladio groans. “Does he seriously want you to go out and party tonight? That’s what he told you?” 

“He held up a magazine and everything.” Noctis returns, just as perturbed as Gladio is. “And, he’s giving us our driver tonight, because - and I quote ‘I don’t want any of you to have to be responsible tonight.’” 

He hears Ignis clear his throat. “It sounds like His Majesty has thought of everything.” The room descends into silence for a few moments, before he begins to speak again. “I suppose we should all convene at our place. 9:30pm?” 

“We’ll be there!” Prompto nods his head, still surprisingly cheerful. “Right, big guy?” He grabs onto Gladio’s hand, who shoots him a look. 

“Oh boy.” Gladio rolls his eyes, but nods his head. “Yes, we’ll be there. That all, Your Highness?” 

“Yes. See you guys tonight. Remember - dress sharp.” 

“Will do!” Prompto drags Gladio out of his office, the door closing, leaving him alone with Ignis. 

Looking up, he finally meets his lover’s eyes. “I had no choice, Ignis.” 

“I’m not saying anything, Noctis. I’m aware that you have a facade that you must maintain as the crowned Prince of Lucis. Tonight, we will make the citizens remember who their favorite gossip column purveyor is.” He begins to walk over towards the door. “Will there be anything else, Your Highness?” 

Noctis shakes his head. “No. Thank you. We’re all set to leave here at half past five?” 

“I shall come collect you then.” Ignis nods his head. He walks out of his office, Noctis now all alone. 

He sees a text from his friend, who seems more than happy to get his text, and gives him the lowdown on where they like to go hang out at on Thursday nights. He texts back that he’ll meet them inside the club, up in the VIP lounge at around 10. With plans set, Noctis feels his stomach twist in pain. 

_This isn’t going to end well_.

***

The rest of the afternoon, things feel tense to Noctis, but he tries to tell himself it’s just his imagination. He gets his work done, and when the clock shows 5:30, there’s a soft knock on his office door. “Come in.” 

“Are you ready to leave, Your Highness?” That gut pain returns, as Ignis addresses him formally. 

Turning off his computer, he nods and stands up. “I am, thank you.” He grabs his suit jacket, and slips it on, then walks past his lover, keeping his thoughts to himself. 

He wants to ask Ignis what his problem is, but he is pretty sure what answer he’ll be met with. It’s been a long time since they’ve gone out clubbing, considering the last time had ended in such a shit show. Never mind that he knows what he’s going to have to do while up the VIP area with his ‘friends’. Stewing in these thoughts, he doesn’t realize they’ve made it back to their apartment until the driver’s car door opens. 

When they get up to their apartment, Noctis heads to his office and closes the door, not interested in sticking around for the silent treatment they both seem to be sharing with one another. Dropping his phone onto his desk, he contemplates sending a text to Prompto, wanting to talk to someone about this, but he figures he’s busy trying to get Gladio into the mindset of going out to a club. Sighing, he sits at his desk and does nothing. 

A knock on his door surprises him. “Dinner is ready, if you’re feeling up to eating.” Ignis comments, wearing a white apron tied around his waist. “If you’re going to be drinking tonight, I must insist that you eat.” 

“I’m not an idiot, Ignis.” He spits out, hating himself for taking that tone with his lover. He knows Ignis doesn’t deserve it, but damn it - can’t he understand that this is the one part of his life he wishes he didn’t have to revisit? “Yeah, I’ll eat. Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” The door starts to close, Noctis tempted to pick up a book and throw it at the door. _How can he act like this??_

It’s incredibly tense during dinner, Noctis guzzling water like it’s going out of style. He doesn't refuse the vegetables on his plate, somehow thinking that Ignis probably put a larger than normal portion on his plate because he knows he won’t say no tonight. Shoving the food into his mouth, he finishes dinner without saying anything to his lover. Picking up his cleaned off plate, he goes into the kitchen and rinses it off.

“Are you going to be ready to go at 9:30, Ignis?” The words are laced with attitude, words that he wishes weren’t as acerbic as they are in his own ears. “I plan on telling our driver to be here at 9:45, so I don’t want anyone to be late.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

Again with the formality. “I’m going to go rest before I get ready.” He walks out of the room and heads to their master bedroom, slamming the door behind him with more force than he intends. _Oh well. He’s going to be like this, then I’m going to be like it right back to him_.

Taking a nap proves to be futile, because all he does is think about Ignis, and how to get him to see his side to all of this. After an hour, he gets up starts to look through their shared closet, trying to find the best suit for a night out at the clubs tonight. Grabbing the necessary garments, he heads into their en suite bathroom and closes the door, deciding to take a shower to be as clean as possible, before the stink of the nightclubs gets onto his body. 

Noctis feels slightly refreshed after shaving his face, and getting cleaned up in the shower. It’s refreshing what a simple shower can do for one’s mood. Dabbing a little cologne onto his wrists, then putting some just below each ear, he puts on a pair of black boxer briefs, and a snug fitting black undershirt. He pulls the button up shirt he’s chosen to wear, deep maroon, off of the hanger and begins to put it on. Putting on an all black tie, he ties it in a Windsor knot then grabs his matching black vest and puts it on. It’s going to be warm in the club, so he forgoes his suit jacket, and instead rolls up his sleeves until they’re at the middle of his forearm. 

He pulls the slacks off of their hanger, and pulls them up onto his body. Taking the time to get his shirt tucked in properly, he examines himself in the mirror once his belt is on, and is pleased to see that he looks fairly attractive, even if his mood doesn’t match. Putting on his black trouser socks, he heads out of the bathroom, grabs his shoes from the closet, and then walks out to the living room while carrying his shoes and a watch he needs to put on. 

The living room is quiet, Noctis surprised to find himself alone. But then he hears the shower running in their second bathroom, relief flooding through him. _Good. He’s still here_. Putting his watch on, he sits down and gets his shoes on when he hears a knock at the door. Looking at the time, he sees it’s a little after nine. Walking over to the door, he opens it and sees both Prompto and Gladio, dressed in sharp looking suits. 

“Hey guys. You’re early!” He smiles, and hugs Prompto first, then gives Gladio a hug. “Or is my clock fast?” 

“No, we’re early.” Prompto laughs, and stands next to Gladio, looking like a million dollars. “Where’s Specs?” 

“Getting ready still.” Noctis nods his head towards the bathroom. “I’m sure he’ll be out in a few minutes. You guys want something to drink?” 

“I’ll take a beer, if you’ve got one.” Gladio says, unbuttoning his suit jacket. “Prom couldn’t wait to be here, so we left a little early. Your driver is gonna take us home tonight, yeah?” 

Noctis nods his head, grabbing three beers out of the fridge. He uncaps them all, then hands one to Gladio, one to Prompto, and then keeps one for himself. “Yes, of course. Unless you want to spend the night here?” 

“No, that’s okay. We don’t want to impose.” Prompto shakes his head, taking a seat next to Gladio on the couch. 

He opens his mouth to say something when he hears a wolf whistle leave Gladio’s mouth. “Gods, Specs. You look amazing.” 

Turning around with the beer halfway to his mouth, Noctis sees Ignis standing in the hallway, facing the living room. His eyes take in the outfit his lover has chosen to wear - no doubt one of the finely tailored suits from his days at Cauthess, clinging to his body in all the right places. Noctis can feel the heat rush to his cheeks as he takes in his lover’s appearance. The black on black on black ensemble really suits him, as do the fingerless gloves he has on. 

“He’s right, Iggy! You look great!” Prompto nods his head in approval. 

“Thank you both.” Ignis replies with kindness in his voice. “Your Highness, shall I ring your driver to come pick us up now, since we’re all here?” 

“Sure.” More strict formalities between the two of them. _So it’s still like this. Great_. He drinks more of his beer, then holds it up. “Want one?” 

“No, thank you. I’ll wait until we get to the venue to partake in some libations.” Ignis adjusts his glasses, then looks over at their guests on the couch. “I didn’t expect you to be here so early.” 

“Blame this one.” Gladio nods his head to Prompto. “He’s been _begging_  me to go out clubbing with him. So thanks, Noct. I guess.” 

Prompto pushes the larger man’s beefy shoulder. “Hey! Not fair! You said you were excited to go too. Don’t make me out to be the bad one here, big guy.” 

“I’m doin’ no such thing, babe.” 

Noctis observes the three of them, the feeling of being an outsider begins to creep back into his brain. He knows these three have been friends a lot longer than they’ve been in his life, but it still stings to see how at ease the three of them are with one another. He finishes his beer in two more gulps, then grabs his cell phone off his charger and pockets it. “Did my driver say when he was going to be here?” 

“He should be pulling up in about two minutes. Would you like to head downstairs, Your Highness?” 

“Yes.” He sees both Prompto and Gladio finish their beers, and takes their empty bottles from them. “You guys ready to roll out?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Gladio grumbles. 

“Aww, come on!” Prompto attaches himself to his lover’s arm. 

Noctis sees Ignis go over to the door, the air rife with tension as he shuts off all the lights. “After you, Your Highness.” Ignis nods his head towards the door. He curls his hand into a fist by his side as he stalks past him, hating that name more than anything right now. 

His driver is waiting downstairs, standing at the back passenger door. “Evening, gentlemen. I understand you will be going Downtown tonight, is that correct?” 

“Yep!” Prompto smiles, and gets into the car first. 

He follows his friend in, and nods. “Yes. We’re heading to Mylrwood first.” 

“Very well, Your Highness.” The driver nods, then steps away to allow both Gladio and Ignis to get into the car. “I will have you gentlemen there in a flash.” 

Noctis sits close to Prompto, the backseat a little bit roomier with all four of them. Noctis stays quiet as he listens to Ignis and Gladio have a discussion about something that had happened during the afternoon, a little upset at not being included. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Prompto asks, keeping his voice down. “You seem a little off.” 

“I just hate doing this again.” The overwhelming feeling of tears filling up his eyes makes it difficult for him to speak without any emotion in his voice, but he tries. “You ate this time, right?” 

The blond laughs, and nods his head. “Yes, I’m never going to make that mistake again. Ever.” He pats his stomach. “My belly is full.” 

“Good.” He smiles, feeling a tiny bit better. 

But that feeling goes away as the Regalia starts to roll to a stop outside of the club. Cameras start to go off outside, his family’s car instantly recognizable. Reaching into his shirt pocket, he pulls out his sunglasses and puts them on. “Alright, are you ready for the madness?” 

The door opens, and as soon as he steps out it’s a constant barrage of shouts, asking him where he’s been, what’s he been doing. He holds up his hand to wave, and begins to walk up towards the club. He feels someone touch the middle of his back, and he almost crumbles. It feels so _good_  to be touched by Ignis, that it makes everything that’s happening around them disappear. He leans back into the touch, grateful for the normalcy to return, even if it still feels like they’re at odds with one another. 

They bypass the line and head straight into the club, Noctis leading them up to the VIP area. When they get there, the warmth of his lover’s hand disappears, but a soft voice near his ear sends a chill down his spine. “I’ll go grab our first round of drinks. Go say hi to your friends.” Ignis’ lips brush against the shell of his ear before stepping away from him, keeping his back turned towards him so that Noctis can control himself. Or so he thinks. 

“It’s the Prince!” Greeted shouts of hello are flung at him, as he’s embraced by his old friends. He’s quick to make introductions, even though he’d done this before with them. But these people don’t remember their own names half the time. They all sit down, taking up one of the larger booths, spilling into a second one. Noctis almost volunteers to go and sit at the overflow booth, but Gladio shakes his head, and leads Prompto over to it, the two of them keeping their eye on him. 

Ignis returns with their drinks, Noctis scooting in a little to give some room to Ignis, should he choose to sit down with him. His group of friends nod towards Ignis, and it isn’t long before someone makes a comment that Noctis expected to hear a lot sooner. 

“So, where the hell have you been? We’ve missed you! “

He laughs, leaning forward as he tells the tale of how he’s been going to work more, focusing on the ins and outs of the country. The touch to his lower back returns, Ignis’ fingers hiding underneath his vest, making it less obvious that he’s being touched. But that touch disappears when a group of girls walks over to their table, and begin to situate themselves in between each person sitting at the table. 

Noctis stands up to excuse himself, not at all interested in the revelry that’s about to take place as a waitress brings over a bottle of Cockatrice vodka and a bunch of shot glasses. The panic he begins to feel is a reminder as to why he’d stopped coming to these. He hears Prompto calling out to him, but shakes his head as he makes his way back downstairs, wanting to get lost in the crowded dance floor. 

Hands touch his waist, as he’s turned around to look up into his lover’s eyes, the expression on Ignis’ face unreadable. “What?” He yells, the music loud, the clubgoers even louder. “Why are you doing this to me??” 

“I’m sorry!” The words are easy to read on Ignis’ lips, even if he can barely hear him over the din. 

Leaving the dance floor, he heads to an area of the club that is less crowded, enrobed in darkness. He doesn’t have to look behind him to know that Ignis is following him. When he gets to a semi-secluded area, he leans against a wall and looks up at Ignis. “You don’t get to pick and choose when you’re going to be nice to me! You think I want to be here?? Why are you acting this way!” 

“Because!” Ignis drops one hand against the wall, hiding the two of them with his back. “You don’t know the pain I feel, knowing that no matter what happens tonight I have to let it happen. If you were to kiss a girl, touch them….” His head dips down towards Noctis’ ear. “Have their cheap perfume cling to your clothes…” 

His eyes close, as he remembers that night at Cauthess, when the scales had seemed to tip towards the escort’s favor. Letting Noctis in on a little secret that he knows he wasn’t supposed to know. “You’re jealous.” 

“Beyond jealous, Noctis. Your father needs to understand that there was a reason why you quit going to these clubs.” 

“I don’t want to be here, Specs.” He whispers, his hand grabbing onto the lapel of Ignis’ suit. “This was a mistake. This isn’t my scene anymore. I don’t _want_  it to be my scene.”

“Let me go tell Gladio and Prompto we’re leaving.” Ignis pulls away from him, but not before he leaves a brush of a kiss against his cheek. “Don’t move.” 

Dazed, Noctis nods his head and watches Ignis bypass people without bothering any of them as he heads back up the stairs. He wants to text Prompto and apologize, but right now he’s hoping that his friend is having a good time, even if he knows Gladio doesn’t like to be at these places. He can see Ignis talking to them from his vantage point, and sees him nod over towards where he is. Noctis can see Prompto nod his head, but with the way Ignis is standing, he can’t see Gladio. _Probably for the best_. 

Ignis returns to him, and takes a hold of his hand. “I texted your driver. He should be outside, down the block a little.” 

He grips tight to Ignis’ hand until they reach the exit doors, then drops it to put his sunglasses back on, if the paparazzi are still outside. Sure enough, more photos are snapped as he’s leaving, questions shouted as to why he’s going so soon, the line outside have doubled in size thanks to his appearance. He shakes it off, and is led down the street by Ignis to the Regalia, his lover opening the door to allow him to escape from the madness. 

The rear door shuts, Ignis’ leg pressed up against his. “Back to our apartment, please.” Ignis requests, the Caelum driver nodding his head before the partition is put back up. “Do you feel better, now that you’re no longer there?” 

“I don’t know.” He leans against his lover’s shoulder, sighing softly. “I feel like I’ve been wound tight since having that meeting with you guys, and now all of that is gone, and I’m a little exhausted.” 

A soft chuckle makes him turn his face towards Ignis’ shoulder. “I’m sorry I was acting so poorly this afternoon. I….I have issues when it comes to being honest with myself.” 

“What does that even mean?” 

“I thought I could handle you returning to this sort of lifestyle. I thought that with Prompto and Gladio joining us, that we’d all be able to have a fun time together like before, without any of the social pressures you face as the Prince of Lucis.” 

Noctis shakes his head. “So much for that, huh?” He reaches for Ignis’ hand, resting his palm against his leather covered hand. “Why were you so mean to me when we got home?” 

“Because, I couldn’t deal with it. My jealousy should not have been a factor tonight.” Ignis turns towards him, taking Noctis’ other hand into his. “I should have recognized that this wasn’t something you wanted to be involved in either. I’m sorry that I was blind to it.” 

“I’m sorry I was rude to you.” Noctis whispers, pressing his forehead against Ignis’. “I shouldn’t have been like that with you. I was lashing out.” 

“I know.” A hand touches his face, drawing his attention up towards Ignis’ eyes. “I’m not mad at you, alright?” 

He nods his head, the car rolling to a stop. Ignis pulls away from him, and opens the car door. Noctis steps out, and hears Ignis give instructions for Gladio and Prompto, the driver nodding his head in understanding. He waits for Ignis up at the front door of their apartment, then walks in with him, the two heading up to their floor in the elevator. Once the door to the apartment closes, and they’re truly alone, Noctis finds himself pressed against the wall, the warm heat of Ignis’ mouth covering his with a passionate kiss. 

It’s as if everything that had been happening all afternoon and evening disappears, as he falls into the kiss with Ignis. Not interested in wasting any time, the two of them stay close to one another, buttons flying, clothes dropping in a haphazard trail as they make their way over to the couch. Noctis groans as he’s pushed down, Ignis’ hands pulling off his slacks as he makes his way down. 

“You are _mine_ …” Ignis murmurs low, Noctis nodding his head as he watches Ignis peel the gloves off of his hands. “No one else’s.” 

“N-No one.” He groans, his body flipped over. Wet fingers touch his ass, spreading him open. Noctis moans low, his forehead resting against the arm of the couch, his hips pushing back to feel more of the probing fingers. “I’m yours, Ignis…” 

“One more time…” 

“Y-Yours…” He moans a little louder, as the tip of Ignis’ finger pushes against that bump that brings pleasure to his entire body. “Gods, I’m yours...I’ll always be yours…” 

Two fingers pump inside of him, as Ignis wraps his hand around his cock. “Forever…” Ignis whispers into his ear, as he begins to stroke Noctis’ cock in time with the fingers that push in and out of his ass. “Say it…” 

“For…..Forever….” All the pent up tension explodes out of him, his orgasm surprising him as he begins to come. Uncontrollable moans leave his throat as he’s pulled through his orgasm, Ignis’ hands touching him in the perfect manner to bring him to this amazing high. 

The hand that’s around his cock is brought up to his lips, Noctis eagerly licking his own cum off of Ignis’ fingers, as the pressure inside of his ass disappears. He pulls two fingers into his mouth, rolling his tongue all over them to get every last drop off of Ignis’ skin, the bitter taste of his cum sliding down his throat as his cock begins to return to a fully aroused state. He turns his head, happy to almost knock his face against Ignis’ exposed cock, his mouth glomming onto it without protest. 

Fingers dig into his hair as he listens to Ignis start to become undone by the way he works his mouth on him. “Gods, yes…” Ignis moans, the fingers in his hair tightening as Noctis becomes more vigorous with each bob of his head. “Make me come for you, Noctis…” 

No alternate names tonight. No, this is about the two of them, and how far they’ve fallen for one another as he keeps the pressure of his mouth around Ignis’ cock. Little bursts of precum drip onto the back of his tongue, mixing with his own taste, Noctis salivating more as he sucks harder on his lover’s cock. His ears no longer ring because of the music in the club, they ring because of his lover’s cries, the blood rushing to his ears as he starts to feel Ignis throb against his tongue. He grips onto his hips and sucks him dry, his lover’s cum shooting down his throat as he keeps swallowing it. He doesn’t let go until he feels it growing full against his tongue, then slowly pulls his mouth off of him, looking up at him with lust in his eyes. 

“You’re mine, Ignis.” He whispers, laying down on the couch as he sees his lover get between his legs, neither of them breaking eye contact. “Say it…” 

“I’m yours…” Ignis nods his head, the tip of his cock now pushing against Noctis’ entrance. “Forever, Noctis…” 

It’s then that he lets his eyes close, as the pleasurable pain begins with Ignis’ cock stretching him unmercilessly. He lifts his hips, trying to find the best angle to accommodate his lover’s girth, and after a few moments, he finds it - and becomes enthralled by each roll of his lover’s hips. “Gods, Ignis….” He moans, his cock dripping all over his stomach as he gets taken for another ride by his lover. “Y-Your cock….” 

“I know…” Ignis brushes his lips over his, as Noctis slides his arms to be around his lover’s neck. “I know, Noctis…”

“Hhngh….” He pulls him down for a kiss, their talking ceasing in favor of concentrating on the pleasure that their bodies produce together for one another. 

Rutting against Ignis’ stomach creates enough friction for him that he starts to lose his mind, his orgasm spreading warmth over his stomach and chest as he begins to come. Ignis’ cock drives deeper into him, and soon he feels the rush of his lover’s orgasm flooding inside of him, everything stopping as they share their climax together. 

Ignis collapses on top of Noctis, both of their bodies covered in sweat and cum. He starts to laugh, and hears Ignis start to join him, the two of them holding on to each other as they slowly come down out of the clouds together. He leans his head back to look into his lover’s eyes, who stares down at him with a smile on his face. “Let’s not be stupid like this again, please? If we have a problem, we need to talk about it. Not address each other by formal names.” 

“Oh, you noticed that.” The hint of a blush on his lover’s cheeks makes Noctis’ heart beat a little quicker.

“It was painfully obvious, Ignis. Just like I’m sure my attitude was as well.” He smirks, then presses a kiss to his lover’s lips. “Okay? Promise me that we’ll talk next time. And that includes me confessing my fears to you. I shouldn’t have shut down either.” 

His lover nods his head. “Very well. I can accept that agreement.” The softening cock inside of him slips out, Noctis grunting at the sudden loss. “Since we have tomorrow off...what do you say we call Prompto and Gladio, and see if they would like to go and have a midnight snack at Kenny Crows?” 

“That sounds perfect, Ignis.” 

The two of them get dressed after they coordinate with their friends, and then Ignis drives them over to the Kenny Crows nearest to Mylrwood. Gladio and Prompto are already sitting at a booth, both drunk from the looks of it. Noctis apologies to his friends, who brush him off and tell him that it’s okay. 

“You’re buying, though.” Gladio points at him. “And I’m gonna order everything off the menu.” 

“Gladio!” 

Noctis laughs, and nods his head. “Sure, Gladio. It’s the least I can do for you guys putting up with my bullshit.” 

“Nah, it’s cool. But thanks.” The larger man grunts, but he can see the smile on his face. He feels Ignis pat his leg underneath the table, the two of them sharing one side of the booth, while Gladio and Prompto sit across from them. “What are you gonna get to eat?” The change in subject is as natural as them talking about the weather. 

He looks at the menu, and shrugs, but can’t keep the smile off of his face. Yes, these are the times he’s supposed to be having right now. Not the club scene. With his friends, who he’s lucky to have found. 


	6. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormy weather forces Ignis and Noctis to return to Lestallum, where they spend the night in a hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my sixth offering for IgNoct NSFW week over on tumblr! ^_^ Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Voyeurism and Desperation

 

* * *

Rain beats down on the windshield faster than the wipers can take it away, Ignis driving at a snail’s pace with his hands locked onto the steering wheel. “Your Highness, I know you want to be at home, but I think it’s in our best interest to turn back around and find lodging in Lestallum.” The hair on his arms stand up underneath his long sleeved shirt as a flash of lightning skates across the sky, illuminating the darkness. 

“See? This is why I don’t like going on these day trips. Because we could potentially get stuck out here.” He hears the Prince of Lucis release an exacerbated sigh. “Fine. Let’s go back. It won’t take long, will it?” 

“We have barely gone 3 miles.” Ignis exits the highway, then returns to the other side, making their way back towards where they’d just been for most of the day. “Your family’s cabin is too far out of the way, otherwise I would take us there. It’s too dangerous to be on the road like this.” 

“I get it. It’s okay, Specs.” Hearing him call him by that name gives Ignis a sense of calm as he continues to drive at a slower pace than normal. “I’m glad that you want to be safe. I know you tried to tell me otherwise, so I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.” 

It had been the cause of a brief spat before they had left the dignitaries offices once their meetings had concluded. But he had been tired, and wanted to do what Noctis wanted, so he had begrudgingly said yes to heading back to Insomnia. “It’s okay. I’m not mad at you.” 

“This just isn’t how I pictured our first night in a hotel together.” Noctis mumbles, loud enough so that Ignis hears him. “Not very romantic.” 

“Does it have to be?” He teases, not trusting the weather enough to allow him to remove one hand from the steering wheel. Instead, he drives on, the lights of Lestallum becoming more pronounced, the rain still pounding relentlessly on the windshield. “How about this. If it will make you feel better, I will book us two rooms.” 

“What? No!” The shock in his lover’s voice makes him laugh, as he tries to remember where he’d seen a hotel. “Ignis, I swear to the Gods if you get two rooms, you’ll be wasting your money.” 

A sign up ahead shows the chain hotel he’s familiar with back in Insomnia, and starts to pull up towards it. He feels sorry for the valets, who all look to be miserable but with the generic customer service smile on their face. “Good evening, sirs.” The man that opens his door greets them. “Will you be staying with us this evening?” 

“As long as there is vacancy, yes.” Ignis nods, pulling out his wallet to give the man a substantial tip. “Is there?” 

“Yes, sir. As far as I am aware, we are not at capacity tonight.” The valet smiles, and takes the tip. “We’ll make sure your car is taken care of this evening.” 

“Thank you.” He looks at Noctis, who is standing near the entrance to the hotel. “Alright, Your Highness. Shall we go and see what sort of room we can acquire for the evening?” 

“Please.” Noctis nods his head, as the two walk into the lobby of The Leville. 

Ignis approaches the check-in desk, and requests a suite. Having a Royal credit card at his disposal, he hands it to the hotel desk clerk. Whatever room they were going to be in is upgraded to the best suite available, and he’s informed that they will be delivering some complementary goods to their room. He’s handed a key, then given instructions on how to access the penthouse. He tries not to chuckle at the mention of where they’ll be lodging for the night, not wanting to embarrass the employee. Giving his thanks, he pockets the key and goes over to where Noctis is waiting for him. 

“Alright. I’ve got us a room for the night.” They walk over to the elevator. 

“What’s our room number?” 

“A good question.” When the elevator door closes, he uses his electronic key to access the top floor of the hotel. “The penthouse.” 

“What??” Noctis shakes his head as they get off the elevator on the top floor, and head to the door. “Why would you book us in this room? We don’t need this for the night!” 

“Well, I figured since it is our first hotel stay, that it would be worth the price.” He teases, inserting the electronic card into the lock, and waits for the telltale hiss that it’s been accepted. As he opens the door, he enjoys the look of shock on Noctis’ face. “I’m kidding, Noctis. They upgraded our room when they saw my Lucian family credit card.” 

“My father gave you one of those?” 

Ignis nods his head, as he takes a look around the room. “Clarus made sure that I had one, once it became clear that I wasn’t going to be another ‘failure’, as he so put it.” He sees that there are three rooms, and a large parlor that has a television to match its size, as well as a very large couch. “If you are worried I abuse it, I do not. This is the first time I’m using it while as your family’s employee.” 

“I use my often.” Noctis shrugs, and unknots the tie at his throat. “Since we’re up here, want to order room service?” 

As if the walls had ears, there is a knock on the door. “I believe they were sending stuff up to us. I will go and see what it is.” He sees Noctis head into one of the bedrooms, as he walks over to the door. Opening it, he sees a hotel worker standing behind a cart. “Please, come in.” He steps to the side. 

“Thank you, sir.” The man wheels the cart in, Ignis taking in all of the various items on the cart. “We’re happy that you’ve chosen to stay with us. Please give the royal Prince our kindest regards.” 

Reaching into his wallet, he pulls out another nice tip. “We appreciate your discretion as well.” He puts the money into the man’s palm. 

“Understood, sir. Enjoy your evening.” He walks the hotel worker to the door, then puts the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the handle before heading back to the parlor area. 

On the cart is a plethora of food, the chef likely finding out that the crowned Prince of Lucis is staying there, and made everything that they could in the short amount of time that they had. There is also a bottle of sparkling wine in an ice bucket, as well as a bottle of white wine and a bottle of red wine. Again, probably because the staff isn’t sure what Noctis prefers, so might as well cover all the bases. Ignis pops the cork off the sparkling wine, and pours the two of them a full glass, then goes and takes a seat on the couch. 

After fifteen minutes pass, Ignis begins to worry that Noctis may have taken a tumble, or maybe has had a problem in the restroom. Getting up from the couch, he sets his glass down and walks over to the bedroom he had seen Noctis go into. He knocks on the door before pushing it open, not wanting to startle the Prince. But as he heads into the room, he sees that won’t be possible as the Prince is standing at the window which has the curtain half drawn, allowing him to stand behind it. 

“Noctis?” He approaches his lover, who doesn’t seem to be aware of his presence at all. With his curiosity piqued, he approaches him with trepidation, wondering what Noctis is entranced by. As soon as he looks over his shoulder he knows. “Enjoying the free show, Mr. Luke?” He drops his voice to be low, almost like a purr, as he settles one hand on Noctis’ hip, praying that he doesn’t get hit in the face by scaring him. 

The soft groan that he hears him make push away any worry he has at being physically assaulted. Noctis steps back into his space, Ignis more than happy to press his body against his lover’s. “I wanted to see what the view looked like from up here, not expecting to see anything because of the rain, but….” 

Resting his chin on the top of Noctis’ shoulder, he looks out the window and sees a couple going at it in the building catty corner to their room. “You should feel lucky, Mr. Luke.” He keeps a firm grip on his lover’s hip, moving his body to let Noctis know that he’s enjoying the show himself. “People would pay good money to see something like this happen at Cauthess.” 

“I’ve never…” Noctis shakes his head, but doesn’t avert his eyes from the revelry being had. It’s clear the couple doesn’t care that people might see them, or maybe they are unaware how noticeable it is to anyone happening to look across the way. “Specs, I’ve never watched someone else like this before.” 

“Never, Mr. Luke?” He chuckles low, his hand slowly sliding off of his hip to cup Noctis’ genitalia. “I find that very _hard_  to believe.’ He gives his cock a firm squeeze, his lover definitely turned on by the show. 

“D-Did you ever…?” 

“Many times.” Ignis drags his incisor against the shell of Noctis’ ear, savoring the low moan that leaves his lover’s throat. “Stay right where you are.” He whispers into his ear, before backing away from him. 

“I don’t think I could move even if I tried, Specs.” The strain he hears in his lover’s voice only adds to the desire coursing through his body. 

He walks across the room to turn the lights off, then closes the door to block out any light coming from another part of the penthouse. Taking his time, he meanders back over to where Noctis is standing, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. “Tell me what they’re doing, Mr. Luke.” Unbuttoning Noctis’ shirt, he begins to strip it off of him. His torso now bare, Ignis drops a soft kiss to his shoulder. He returns his hand back to Noctis’ waist, then slides it to the belt that’s lined up with the button of his slacks. “What are they doing right now?” 

“The person….” Noctis groans, and stops talking as soon as Ignis begins to fiddle with his cock. 

Stopping his movements, he returns his lips to Noctis’ ear. “If you don’t narrate, I will not touch you.” 

“S-Specs….”

“ _Tell_  me.” 

That gets his lover going, Noctis’ head coming to rest right against his shoulder. “Gods….They’re….they’re fucking…” Noctis groans, shaking his head left and right as Ignis uses the heel of his hand to slide down the Prince’s pants and underwear. “The person is riding them...riding them with their back towards them...Oh, _fuck_ ….” 

Ignis takes that moment to make a firm fist around his lover’s cock, stopping any blood that might flow into it. “Would you like to have sex that way, Mr. Luke?” His voice drips with hedonistic lust, knowing exactly what to say to turn his lover into putty in his hands. “Fancy to be the one riding my cock? Or would you prefer to fuck me like that?” 

“Nngh…” The low moan Noctis makes reverberates into Ignis’ chest, his hand slipping off of Noctis’ cock to gives his balls a little attention. Dragging his fingers across the bottom of his sac, he waits for him to return his head to an upwards position to view their free show. “Both…” Noctis whispers. Ignis uses his other hand to touch his lover’s chin, lifting it up with a tiny bit of pressure, guiding him to watch. “Gods, the expression on their face. It’s pure ecstacy.” 

“Is that so?” Ignis glances over his shoulder, and sees that Noctis is right. The person on the receiving end looks to be thoroughly fucked out of their mind. He almost wishes they were in that building, wanting to know what they sound like. “I bet their noises are divine.” 

Noctis rolls his hips a little, Ignis taking the cue to put his hand back onto his lover’s cock. “Specs, I want you inside of me...F-Fuck me like they’re being fucked…” 

“Are you sure that’s what you wish?” He keeps his voice low, giving Noctis’ cock a few pumps, loving the way how quick his lover is to respond to his touch. He can already feel Noctis’ precum on his fingers, helping him slide his hand up and down the length of his cock. “Wouldn’t you prefer me getting you off like this? To share in the magic that those two are bringing to you right now.” 

Even as the words leave his mouth, all he wants to do is plunge his cock into Noctis’ tight ass. His hand jerks off Noctis for a little bit longer, listening to Noctis’ moans become more desperate as he keeps him aching for more. His time at Cauthess had taught him to recognize when a man gets to the point where it becomes too much, and he thoroughly enjoys bringing his lover to this place over and over. 

“Cock…” A broken low moan slips from Noctis’ mouth. “Are you going to make me beg for it, Specs? Because I’ll get on my knees right now.” 

His cock throbs at the thought, loving how into this his lover is. “Then you’d miss the show. Tell me, are they still going at it?” He pulls his hand away from Noctis’ cock, and then takes his own shirt and pants off. “You’re not speaking…” 

“Their positions have changed.” Noctis whispers, but Ignis can hear the lust in his lover’s voice as plain as day. “The person on top is now on all fours, and oh god….There’s another person there…” 

His eyebrow lifts up, impressed to hear that the twosome they’ve been witnessing is now a threesome. “Is that so?” He reaches into his suit jacket pocket, and pulls out a small bottle of lubricant - something he’s been keeping on him for as long as he can remember, another habit of Cauthess that he seems to be unwilling to break. “And what is this lovely third person engaging in with these two?” 

Wishing he could see his lover right now, for he can almost guarantee there is a beautiful blush on Noctis’ cheeks, he squirts some of the lube onto his fingers, then places them against Noctis’ entrance. Rubbing one slick finger against his puckering hole, he only slips it into him when he hears him begin to speak. “They’re all fucking…” Noctis moans, as Ignis works his finger into him nice and slow. “O-One is…..One is…..fuck, Specs…” 

“Mr. Luke…” He returns, the smirk evident in his voice. “Don’t make me deny you…” He whispers, as he starts to push a second finger into him. 

Noctis pushes his hips back, Ignis allowing him this little reprieve. “The new player….They’re on their back, their mouth is on….on….Nngh….” Ignis pushes right up against his prostate, as he looks over Noctis’ shoulder. 

“It would appear that their mouth is quite full.” He teases, adding one final finger into Noctis’ body, spreading his fingers apart to get him nice and loose for him. “It looks like the receiver is in pure heaven. Look at that expression on their face, Mr. Luke. _That_  is a look that you know that all the notes have been hit, and that they are a complete slave to their euphoria.” 

“It’s so….hot.” Noctis groans, as Ignis pulls his fingers out. 

Ignis gets his cock ready, and puts his hand onto Noctis’ waist, his clean hand sliding up his chest to grab a hold of his chin. “You will _never_  know that pleasure, Mr. Luke.” His voice is low, as he pushes the tip of his cock into his lover’s prepped body. “I do not share. You are _mine_.” 

“O-Only yours...”

He closes his eyes, as he drills his cock deep into his lover’s body, keeping a firm grip on his hip to keep complete control over him. Had Noctis come into Cauthess and requested a threesome, he would have obliged, but he would have hated having to share him. He still resents that Loqi knows what his lover looks like in the throes of passion. Again, another reason why Noctis had been bad for business, because he was never supposed to have feelings for a client. But Noctis changed all that. 

Slipping out of him, he yanks Noctis away from the window and throws him onto the bed, quick to find him in the darkness. His cock slips back into his lover’s body, as Noctis’ legs wrap tight around his waist. He slips his arms under his back, and lifts him up, dropping him down onto his cock as he sits back onto his knees, needing to fuck the daylights out of his lover. A few bucks of his hips like this, and then he’s dropping Noctis back onto the bed, pulling both of his legs from around his waist, and pushes Noctis’ knees up towards his chest. He pounds his cock into him, the screams and moans his lover makes driving him into a frenzy as he matches Noctis’ noises with his own lustful moans. Grabbing onto Noctis’ cock, he begins to stroke him opposite to his thrusts, only needing a few pumps before his lover is spilling his jizz all over his hand. 

Ignis doesn’t stop. His orgasm is still being held in check as he keeps thrusting in and out of Noctis’ body, his lovers’ moans becoming more heated as the physical desire returns to his body. Ignis feels Noctis’ cock grow thicker in his hand, and with that he slips out of him, and lays on the bed. “Ride me, Noctis…” He groans low, happy that his lover knows exactly what he wants when he sees Noctis straddle his lap facing away from him. 

The tight heat returns to his cock, Noctis’ inner walls fluttering around his cock as his lover tries to find the right position. Moving his hips a little, he feels Noctis’ body squeeze tight, then a long moan leaves his lover’s throat. “Hhhngh….” Noctis’ fingers dig into his thighs, as he starts to roll his hips up, matching Noctis’ thrusts downwards. 

“Make yourself come, Noctis…” He grabs onto his lover’s hips, and starts to bounce him hard on his cock, his knees now bent. Noctis puts one hand on his knee, the sound of his lover stroking himself off brings a palatable heat through Ignis’ body. 

Noctis’ inner walls clamp down tight around his cock, wet heat dripping onto his thigh as he watches Noctis begin to orgasm for a second time. He moans low, and with all of his strength, he pushes his cock in as deep as he can, and begins to come with him, his body going numb from head to toe as his orgasm travels through his body. 

He grunts a little as he feels himself slip out of Noctis’ body when he lays down on top of Ignis’ chest. His arms wrap around his lover, both covered in sweat. “Gods, that was….so good…” Noctis chuckles, bringing a smile to Ignis’ lips. 

“I never knew you would be into watching people have sex.” Ignis remarks, once they’ve gotten cleaned up. He hands Noctis his glass of sparkling wine, having rolled the cart into their bedroom, enjoying some post-coitus munchies. 

“Neither did I.” With the lights now on, Ignis can see the pleasant blush that appears on his lover’s cheeks. “But, I think it was a combination of them, and you.” He tips his glass towards Ignis. “You really know how to get me going, Specs.” 

“I aim to please you.” He tips his own glass towards Noctis. “Had enough food? More bubbly?” 

“I’m good.” Noctis sets his empty glass down, and holds his arms out. Taking the hint, Ignis drains the rest of his glass, and moves to lay down in his lover’s arms. “You know, maybe our first night in a hotel isn’t so bad.”

“And you were acting so disappointed before.” He lifts his head to look into Noctis’ eyes. “Let’s plan a real trip. One that is just for fun. No work involved. I’ll talk to your father. Maybe we could even bring along Prompto and Gladio?” 

“That would be great.” His lover yawns, and nods his head. “They’d be fun to go on vacation with. Somewhere tropical. Where I can fish. And sleep. A lot.” 

Laughing, Ignis nods his head. “Yes, Your Highness. Whatever your heart desires.” 

“It desires you right now, Specs.” 

The smile on his face slowly turns to a smirk. “Is that so?” 

“Mmhmm. What are you going to do about it?” 

“I have a few ideas.” 

Those few ideas kept them up until four in the morning. They did not get that much rest that night. 

 


	7. Swings Aren't Only For Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis surprises Noctis with another fun addition to their playroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my final entry for Ignoct NSFW week over on tumblr! It has been so much fun writing in this AU again. I hope that everyone has enjoyed these little snippets. ^_^ See y’all soon!
> 
> Prompt: Kinkiest Kink (ish)

* * *

After enjoying brunch with Gladio and Prompto on a beautiful Saturday in Insomnia, Noctis and Ignis head back to their apartment to do absolutely nothing for the rest of the day. It’s the first Saturday in a long while that they have no obligations to anyone - no estate dinners to attend, no meetings to attend. Nothing. So, it surprises Noctis when Ignis informs him that he has to go on a shopping errand, and suggests for Noctis to stay at home.

“What?” He stops playing his video game, watching as Ignis puts his shoes on, dressed down in a pair of sweats and a shirt. “You don’t want me to go with you?” 

“I’m afraid not, Your Highness.” Ignis puts on a lightweight jacket, the weather a bit on the cooler side for this time of year. “I shouldn’t be gone for long. But, when I get back - I will insist that you stay out here.” 

Blinking, he tilts his head to the side. “I’m not sure I follow, Ignis. What do you mean, I need to stay out here?” 

“I’ve got some work I need to do in our apartment.” 

Since it doesn’t seem that his lover is going to be forthcoming with his answers, Noctis decides to turn his attention back to his video game. “Sure, okay. I don’t know what all the secrecy is for, but I’m sure there’s a reason for it. So, I’ll just nod my head politely and tell you to be safe.” 

“Thank you.” Noctis jumps when he feels Ignis’ breath on the back of his neck. “I love you. I’ll be back soon.” A featherlight kiss touches the back of his neck, then the front door opens and closes, leaving Noctis alone. 

He isn’t sure how much time passes, as he becomes engrossed in his video game, happy to unwind by playing one of his favorite series. When he hears the door open, he pauses his game and sees Ignis walk in with two very full bags. “What did you buy?” He asks, setting his controller down to stand up. In the process, he begins to stretch, his back popping with the new position. “Oof.” 

“Things.” The smirk on his lover’s face causes heat to flood his cheeks. “However, I must ask you to not ask me any more questions. I promise that I will let you know what I’m doing. But not yet.” 

Not very pleased with how this day is now turning out, he sits back down on the couch with a huff. “Fine, Ignis. But you’re acting strange and I don’t know why. It isn’t making me feel very good.” 

“I promise that I will tell you.” Ignis starts to walk towards the hallway. “What did I ask you before I left?” 

“To stay out here.” He crosses his arms over his chest, pouting. “I can’t believe you were actually serious.” 

“I was very serious. If you disobey me, you will be punished accordingly, Mr. Luke.” 

The heat returns to his face, as he drops his arms from their defensive stance. “Yes, Specs.” He nods his head, exchanging a glance with Ignis before he picks up his control to play his video game. He hears his lover offer his thanks to him, and then he hears one of the bedroom doors closing. Rolling his eyes, he resettles himself on the couch, and immerses himself back into his video game. 

Ignis comes out a little later, his shirt no longer on his body, covered in sweat. Noctis makes no comment about it, not sure why his lover would be so out of breath, as he stands in the kitchen drinking a very large glass of water. After it’s done, Ignis refills it and drinks a second glass down. “I shouldn’t be too much longer, Noctis.” Ignis stands over the sink, taking his glasses off to splash water on his face. “How’s your video game?” 

“It’s good. I think I’m almost to the final boss? Dunno, though.” Noctis watches Ignis dry off his face with a paper towel. “What do you want to do for dinner tonight?” 

“I was thinking we could go out? Then when we come back, we could have some fun.” 

Noctis recognizes the code that his lover is speaking in. Thinking about what type of fun the two of them could have, he eagerly nods his head. “Yes, Specs. That would be very nice.” 

“Good. Keep playing your game. I’ll let you know when I’m finished, so we can get ready.” Ignis walks over to him, leans down and leaves a lingering kiss on his lips. 

Stunned by his lover’s way to sweet talk him, he nods his head and watches Ignis head back to whatever he’s been up to. Snapping out of it, he picks up his controller and begins to play his game again. 

A couple of hours pass, and then Ignis reappears, this time wearing a nice pair of black slacks, a button up olive green shirt, and a black vest unbuttoned with his sleeves rolled up, freshly showered. “How long will it take you to get ready, Noctis?” Ignis asks, as he sits down next to him, the cologne his lover is wearing distracting Noctis from answering the question. “Noctis, did you hear me?” 

“Y-Yeah.” He saves his game, and turns off the console. “Um, like twenty minutes? That okay? Did you get everything that you wanted to get done completed?” 

“I did.” Ignis nods his head, a tempting smirk on his lips. Noctis bites his lip in response to the look in his lover’s eyes. “Go, get ready. I’m famished. The sooner we eat, the sooner we can come back here and _play_.” 

Nodding his head, he spins on his heel and heads to the master bedroom, wondering what he might find in there. But when he goes in, he sees nothing out of place - no new dresser, no new shelf. Nothing. _Huh_. Figuring that Ignis was probably doing his work in their home office, Noctis strips out of his clothes and heads into the bathroom to take his shower. He gets dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a cuffed white shirt, and then throws a sweater on top of it, leaving a few buttons open to forgo a tie. Grabbing his black Chelsea boots, he walks out of the bedroom and heads out to the living room, where his lover is sitting on the couch with a book in his lap. 

“I’m ready to go if you are, Specs.” He sits down to put his boots on, and then stands up. “Do I look okay?” 

“You look positively dashing, Your Highness.” Ignis walks over to him, and pulls him into an embrace. “Let’s go and get some food, because I’m already thinking about what I want for dessert.” The words are whispered into his ear, as his lover gives his left ass cheek a playful slap. 

Groaning, Noctis pulls away from him, and turns his body to adjust himself discreetly. “Damn it, Ignis.” He hears his lover laugh, as the sound of keys being picked up gets him to turn around. “Where are you taking me tonight?” 

“I think the better question would be _how_  will I be taking you this evening, Mr. Luke.” More teasing that goes straight to his cock. 

Not bothering to respond to his lover, Noctis walks past him and heads out of the apartment. “Well, are you coming, or what?” He asks, standing in the hallway as he waits for his lover. 

“Soon enough.” 

The smirk on his lover’s face lets Noctis know that he’s in for it after dinner. And he couldn’t be more excited. 

***

Noctis bounces his knee, becoming a little nervous as they drive back to their apartment. After they had enjoyed dinner together, they had walked around a little bit, a few paparazzi taking their pictures. Thankfully, Ignis had become so ingrained by his side that no one would think anything of the two of them taking a stroll together. It felt good to walk off the calories that they had just eaten, but Noctis had been anxious to get back home, as Ignis had teased him under the table for most of dinner. 

“Is something troubling you, Mr. Luke?” Ignis asks, taking one hand off of the steering wheel to rest it on top of his knee. “There’s no reason for you to be nervous right now.” 

“I know, Specs.” He looks out the window, thankful to see skyscrapers he recognizes are close to their apartment. “I guess I’m just antsy.” 

“Don’t be.” The hand on his knee gives it a little squeeze. “Perhaps a drink when we get upstairs? That will help to calm your nerves down. Perhaps a shot of Mesmenir?” 

He nods his head, as they head underground to park their car. “A shot of Mesmenir sounds wonderful, Specs.” 

“Then I will make sure to get you one as soon as we get inside.” The car gets turned off, and Noctis unbuckles his belt. “Allow me to get the door for you.”

Waiting for his lover to open the car door, he steps out and feels the touch of Ignis’ hand pressing just above his lower back. These little habitual touches really help to get Noctis in the proper mindset, as he’s guided to the elevator by his lover, and then into their apartment. Pulling off his boots, he sees Ignis walk into the kitchen and pull two bottles of alcohol down from the shelf, as well as two rocks glasses. 

“So, Mr. Luke. I have a proposal for you.” Ignis hands him his glass with two fingers of liquid  resting inside of it. 

“Oh?” He tries not to tremble, the idea that his lover already has a plan makes him become highly aroused. “What’s your proposal?” 

“I need your complete trust tonight.” 

“You always have my complete trust, Specs.” Noctis holds his glass up to him, the two clinking their beverage of choice - a glass of Mesmenir for himself, and a glass of Anak scotch for Ignis. “What would make tonight any different?” 

Swallowing some liquid courage, he waits for Ignis to answer. “Would you like for me to tell you? Or are you ready to head back to our room now?” 

“I’m ready.” He takes one last swallow of his bourbon, and hands his lover the empty glass. He sees Ignis finish his with a smile on his face. 

“Very well. Then, would you please follow me?” 

They walk to their playroom together, Noctis feeling a flurry of excitement racing through him the closer they get to their room. Ignis opens the door, giving Noctis the opportunity to go in first. He obliges, and walks into the room, but then stops short as he sees that the room has changed. 

“Specs…?” He asks, glancing around the room as if they had walked through the incorrect door. 

Hands touch his waist, before Ignis slides his arms all the way around him. “This is my surprise, Mr. Luke. It’s what I was working on for the day.” 

The bed is no longer in the center of the room. It is now pushed up against one of the walls, the dresser with all of their toys now on the wall that the bed used to rest against. In the corner of the room, Noctis sees an apparatus hanging from the ceiling, his mouth going dry as he realizes just what it is. “A sex swing.” 

“Very good, Mr. Luke.” Without him realizing it, Ignis has been slowly undressing him, and now stands without a shirt on his chest. “I’m afraid I had to do a little rearranging unexpectedly in order to find a beam strong enough to support our lovely new addition to the room.” 

His eyes take in the swing, and notices that it looks like the swing is meant to spin in all directions. Ignis’ hands unbutton his jeans, and as he feels his fingers brush against his cock, he releases a soft moan. “A-Am I….W-Will it hold me?” 

“I assure you that it will take all of your weight just fine, Mr. Luke. I have made sure that it will not buckle under any sort of pressure. It’s why I went to the hardware store today.” 

Now it all makes sense. “I told you, I trust you Specs.” Now totally naked, he feels Ignis’ hand return to his lower back as he walks him over to where the swing hangs. “Gods, I’m…” He doesn’t know what to say. He’d heard about these sorts of devices, but never in his wildest dreams did he think that Ignis would install one in their own apartment. 

“Consider this my gift to you.” Ignis kisses him softly on the lips, as he turns him around. “Would you like to be blindfolded for this experience, Mr. Luke?” 

“Yes.” He nods his head, as he gets settled on the apparatus. He hears it groan under his weight, but he does not fall. His head hangs freely, one harness resting against his shoulders while the other rests on the top of his ass. Ignis helps get his feet situated in the stirrups, then walks over to their drawer. 

He moves a little, swaying in the swing as gravity does its own thing. Ignis returns to his side holding up a blackout blindfold. “So you are left in complete surprise this evening, Mr. Luke. What is our safe word? ” 

“Tonberry.” Noctis whispers, as he stares up at him. “P-Please, Specs…” He moans a little, keeping his head still as he feels the blindfold put on his face. The world becomes dark, Noctis’ heart beating a mile a minute as he tries to listen to any sort of noise that might inform him where his lover is standing. The swing starts to move a little more, something pushing it. He grabs onto the straps that attach to the swing, groaning as he continues to sway a little. 

Warm breath touches his thigh, making him spread his legs out as the swing moves. He cries out as he feels Ignis’ tongue begin to lick his entrance, the unexpected touch of his wet muscle sending a strong wave of lust through his body. He’s swung back a little, the momentum of the swing keeping him in the dark as to when he’s going to feel his lover’s mouth back on his ass. The guessing game begins, as does his descent into absolute pleasure. 

Every time he feels himself moving forward, he’s rewarded with the touch of Ignis’ tongue touching his anus. Every time he moves back, it’s a rush of cool air touching the wet spot Ignis’ tongue had left behind. One swing forward, one swing back. It repeats over and over, Noctis begging his lover to stop. “N-No more….N-No more, Specs…” 

But his lover doesn’t heed his request, and instead forces him to swing a little more. As he starts to slow down, he hears himself whimpering, which then turns into a low guttural moan. Ignis’ hands are now on his thighs, and he’s keeping him in place to lick his entrance with the pressure that Noctis has been aching for. He wails loud, hands dropping from the straps to try and find the top of Ignis’ head, as his lover’s tongue plunges in and out of his body. 

The way his tongue feels inside of him, rolling around, pushing him to an orgasm, all Noctis can do is scream and moan. Ignis’ hair feels soft against his fingers, as he humps the air, pushing his ass down against Ignis’ mouth with no shame whatsoever. The swing begins to move again because of his movements, but instead of moving away, Ignis follows the movements of the swing, bringing total euphoria to Noctis. He screams as pleasure washes over him, his cum splashing onto his stomach and chest, as his lover keeps tongue fucking his asshole as he rides the wave of his orgasm. 

Something hard and wet presses against his lips, and without hesitating he pulls it into his mouth, moaning as he’s spun a little in the swing, finding a better angle to suck his lover’s cock. The musk that makes its way up into his nostrils causes him to moan low - that unique smell that he knows is only for his nostrils now. It’s the perfect aromatic bouquet to pair along with the sweat that clings to Ignis’ cock, as well as the sweet tang of his precum. He starts to suck hard on him, the swing moving more as Ignis finds the right position to get him in. He feels his throat become unbearably full, the angle at which his lover’s cock slides back towards his mouth before going back down into the tightness of his throat brings his arousal back in a flash. It’s perverse, it’s lewd, it’s _degrading_  to be forced to suck his lover’s cock like this. 

He’s in heaven.

As he begins to feel Ignis’ cock throb against the back of his tongue, he whines loud when it’s pulled out of his mouth, and then turns it into a wanton moan. The warm splashes of jizz on his chest give him total satisfaction, the swing moving more as Ignis steps away from him. Another push sends him into more of a freefall, his head spinning with both lust and excitement as he tries to guess what’s going to happen next. 

The swinging comes to a stop, something forcing it to. Noctis groans, turning his head to find out why it’s stopped when he feels something stiff push up against his loose hole. He moans low, and feels Ignis’ lubed up cock push into him, and then feels the swing start to move again, his mouth dropping open with another satisfying moan. 

“How’s that feel, Mr. Luke?” Ignis asks, as his hands stay on Noctis’ thighs, keeping him spread open. 

Every thrust of Ignis’ hips happens when he swings forward, and it’s like lightning strikes every single time it happens. He can’t answer his lover’s question, because he’s too busy trying to not come all over himself again, as each thrust pushes Ignis’ cock right up against his prostate. All he can do is cry and moan, because of these things that feel so good to do with his lover treating him like this. The swing begins to move more as Ignis controls the way it moves, forcing him to slam down onto his cock. 

“Ig...nis…” He moans, his hands finding the metal bar that’s at the top of the apparatus, giving him something to hold onto as he’s fucked into oblivion. “H-Harder…” He begs his lover, who is quick to listen to his plea. 

“Anything for you…” Ignis’ lips touch the side of his face, making him sob as he feels his lover’s cock pound into him over and over. “Will you come for me now, my Prince…?” 

“HHngh….” It’s a poor attempt at an answer, but as he’s swung back and forth, his hands grip tighter to the bar above his head. 

One rough push on the swing, and he’s falling back down onto Ignis’ cock, penetrating him so deep that all he can do is release a guttural moan as he begins to come again, his body tensing up - chest lifting up out of the harness as the euphoric pleasure rushes through his entire body. He feels his lover grind his cock into him, and then releases another moan as he’s treated to his lover coming inside of his body for their second round. His body goes limp from too much stimulation, his chest rising and falling with every labored breath he takes as the momentum of the swing begins to slow down, as their playtime comes to an end. 

He grunts when his lover’s cock is taken out of his body, then groans low when something soft touches his ass. “I’ll remove you in a few moments, Noctis.” Ignis’ voice brings a smile to his face, as his lover continues to clean up his body. “I want you to get readjusted before you try and walk, alright?” 

“Mm...kay….” He nods his head, laughing a little, still feeling the high from their session. The blindfold comes off a few minutes later, his eyes staying closed as he tries to get used to the low light in the room. “T-Too bright, Specs…” 

“I know, Noctis. It’s okay. Keep your eyes closed for now.” A hand touches his eyes, his mouth turning up in a smile as he keeps them closed. His lover touches his legs, and removes them from the stirrups of the swing. “Very good. Now, hold onto me, please.” 

He reaches out and holds onto Ignis, and groans when he’s picked up bridal style from the swing. He’s taken over to the bed, still not used to the new layout of the room, but he’ll get used to it. The two lay together on the bed, Ignis whispering soft words of love as his face is kissed all over, the two of them sharing kisses on the lips every now and then. 

Starting to feel a little more normal, he yawns and looks up at his lover’s smiling face. “This was  very wonderful surprise, Ignis. I thought you were building something for the bedroom.” 

“Well, I was. It just wasn’t the bedroom you thought it would be.” His lover smirks, bringing a smile to Noctis’ lips. “Are you pleased with it? Did you have fun?” 

“It was amazing, and I can’t wait to use it again.” He looks over at the swing, impressed by what they were able to do on it. “You didn’t have something like this at Cauthess, did you? I swear, I don’t remember seeing something like this in your room.” 

“I did not. There were a few escorts that did have one set up in their room, but not me.” His lover chuckles, shaking his head. “I did have something like it, that would attach to the door if one were interested in it.” 

“Were they?” 

“I had a few customers that liked it, yes. But this is something I’ve always wanted to try. I’m glad that you were open to it, Noctis.” 

“How could I not be?” He looks back over at it. “Next time, can I try it with you in the swing?” 

“I would love that.” Ignis rubs their noses together, before kissing him on the lips. “Shall I carry you back to our bedroom now, Noctis?” 

“Please?” He knows that Ignis knows he can walk, but being carried sounds so much nicer. 

“As you wish.” 

He’s lifted up, and carried back to their master bedroom, where they get comfortable under the blankets together. They may have met under strange circumstances, but Noctis is forever grateful for that night he visited Cauthess. That night he had met the man who would become his lover, and the person that would become the love of his life. 


End file.
